Foreign Exchange
by Chibes
Summary: HARRY POTTERINUYASHA XOVER...Kagome was accepted into a foreign exchange program where she's sent to Hogwarts, the problem: she isn't a witch, she's a 17 yr old time traveling miko who just finished the jewel. HPKH
1. Chapter 1

_Hey ya, yet another story…sorry, this story keeps nagging me to write it and I want to get some sleep. This is a HP-IY Xover and I haven't read the sixth book (left it in my dorm room) so this will take place over year sixth so it's AU after year 5. AND DON'T SPOIL BOOK SIX FOR ME! Again Japanese will be in italics and stressed words in blod…_

'This sure has been a hectic two years.' The 17 year old miko had completed the jewel the prior year, defeated Naraku and seen her first love descend into hell with his first love. 'I wonder why on earth I was accepted into the exchange program when there were a lot more qualified students who enrolled into the program.' "What platform do I need to find…9 and 3/4? I think I was tricked"

Harry and Ron stood near the entrance the platform for the Hogwarts Express, their mouths agape "Blimy, Harry, that chick in the short green skirt is bloody hot!"

Harry nodded mutely, wincing when their bushy haired friend came up them, smacking them up side their heads, "Boys, you'll scare the girl if she catches you."

Ron turned to Hermione, "Hey, Hermione, come with us while we go and see what she needs help with."

The girl sighed and allowed the boys to drag her along to stop in front of a startled Kagome. "Hey, it looks like you need some help; my name's Hermione Granger and these are my friends Ronald Weasley and Harry Potter."

Kagome looked at the three then flushed, "This is going to sound silly, but I was wondering if you knew where Platform nine and three-quarters is?"

Ron exclaimed, "Bloody Hell, you're going to Hogwarts too!"

Kagome opened her folder to read the school information, "Yes, I guess I am, I'm Higurashi Kagome, the new foreign exchange student."

She bowed slightly then shouldered her yellow backpack and smiled as the three led her to the maroon train. Ron and Hermione went to the front of the train into the prefect compartment as the train started and the miko followed Harry into an empty compartment. Kagome sat on the left side while the boy who lived sat on the right. "So, Higurashi, where are you from and what school did you go to before?"

Kagome blinked, "You can call me by my first name, but to answer your questions; I'm from Japan and I attended Tokyo High School."

Harry was about to question her some more when the sound of a soft mew stopped him. Kagome looked at her bag in surprise then she cautiously opened it stunned to see a small two-tailed black cat with cream markings, _"Kororo? What are you doing in my bag?"_

The kitten mewled indigently,_ "You know I wouldn't have left you permanently, you should have stayed home with your mama. Does Kirara know you're here?"_

The kitten merely meowed again and hopped onto her shoulder, "So, Potter-san, does the school allow pets?"

Harry furrowed his eyebrows, "It's just Harry and yeah Hogwarts allows for one pet."

Kagome smiled and hugged kitten to her chest. Harry smiled at the miko's expression when a thought from earlier bothered him, "Tokyo High School is an unusual name for a wizarding school."

Kagome arched an eyebrow in perfect imitation of a particular taiyoukai, "Tokyo High isn't a 'wizarding school' it's just a normal plain old high school. Are you alright?"

Harry looked at her then laughed, "Nice joke, you do realize that Hogwarts is one of the greatest wizarding schools in all of Europe."

The miko opened the information packet, "What? The packet only told me to get onto the train and somebody with the name McGonagall would meet me and explain everything."

Kagome then muttered softly, _"I guess normalcy out of the picture."_

Taking the silence as a bad thing Harry tried to calm her fears, "Being a witch isn't a bad thing, really Hogwarts is great you can learn all sorts of things and the classes are great maybe not potions but still. Most of the schools are great; you might want to stay away from Slytherin thou, they have this thing about purity of a person blood. They have a thing against mixed bloods or those who come from non-magic families."

Kagome held her hand up, "I'm not a witch, trust me, I know this for a fact. I thought witches were ugly and green and were killed by throwing houses on them or splashing them with water…"

Harry laughed in large bellows, "I forgot about that movie, I'm going to have to tell Hermione this one."

The miko looked slightly put off, "Don't laugh at me, I didn't know. I've never met a witch or warlock."

"Wizard."

"Pardon me?"

"A guy witch is called a wizard not a warlock."

Kagome nodded, "I guess so. So how did you find out you were a wizard?"

Harry closed his eyes recalling the events as he relayed what happened with the letters leaving the miko in tears from laughing so much. Harry was laughing too, seeing how the situation was funny. He looked up and gasped softly, the miko's eyes had lightened to almost a sky blue, "Your eyes, they've changed colors."

Kagome blinked, "Yeah they do that according to my emotions they range from sky blue to a steel blue to almost an indigo color, thus making me the worst liar in the world."

The compartment door slid open and in walked Malfoy Crabbe and Goyle. "Hey Potter, I see you've got yourself a little girl friend. Tell me does she put out as easily as she looks like she does?"

Kagome looked at him and closed her eyes dismissing him while Harry stood and pulled out his wand. Kagome blinked silently then turned to Kororo, _"Is he going into a fight with a stick?"_

Kororo mewed his amusement and amazement. Stepping between Harry and the three Slytherins she introduced her self, "This girl who you think puts out easily is called Higurashi Kagome and you guys are?"

Draco introduced the group, "My father's told me all about you, the muggle coming to contaminate Hogwarts. I suggest you watch your back little girl not all the students at Hogwarts are as friendly as I am."

"I should hope not."

Malfoy and his two goons left the room. Kagome turned to the silently fuming Harry, "Are you alright, Harry? What were you thinking entering a fight with a stick?"

Harry looked at his wand muttering it was a wand. "Wait I thought fairies had wands? Oh well another myth down the drain…so what's a muggle?"

Harry flushed at the fairy comment, "A muggle is a person with out magical powers."

Kagome laughed, "And that Malfoy thinks I'm a muggle? _Kami_, his father was misinformed."

That is the first chapter, what do you think. Happy holidays for those who celebrate and happy winter break for those who don't…READ AND REVIEW!


	2. Chapter 2

_**Harry looked at his wand muttering it was a wand. "Wait I thought fairies had wands? Oh well another myth down the drain…so what's a muggle?"**_

_**Harry flushed at the fairy comment, "A muggle is a person with out magical powers."**_

_**Kagome laughed, "And that Malfoy thinks I'm a muggle? Kami, his father was misinformed."**_

Harry stumbled, "Wait, I thought you said you weren't a witch and that you go to a normal High school?"

Kagome nodded, "Yeah, I found out about my abilities on my fifteenth birthday, trust me it was quite a shock. My grandfather was excited and proud that some one could carry on the tradition even though he himself has very little power."

Harry nodded slightly, "So your grandfather's basically a squib."

"Excuse me, you don't even know him. He may be a little eccentric but that's no reason to be calling him names."

Harry laughed, "I forget you don't know the terms, a squib is a person who has is from a magical family but has no magical abilities."

Kagome sighed, "I think it's more of the other way around no one else has any of the abilities I have to the degree I have. My father may have but he died a long time ago."

The young wizard murmured an apology which Kagome merely waved away, "No harm, no foul."

The miko turned towards him, "I was wondering that scar, how'd you get it, it looks cool."

Harry fingered the jagged line with a faint smile, "I got it from a curse that tried to kill me by the man who killed my parents."

Kagome's eyes widened and she apologized for being rude, "_Gomen ne,_ I shouldn't have asked, it was rude of me."

Harry waved it away repeating her words when he apologized to her earlier, "So how is it that you're not a witch?"

Kagome fingered the Shikon no Tama that was resting around her neck, "I'm not a witch because I am a priestess, the last of my kind so I couldn't exactly go to a school and learn so I kinda taught myself with scrolls and the help of an elderly lady I met."

Kagome nervously fiddled with the jewel bringing the young wizard's attention to the bauble. "So what's with the necklace?"

She fiddled with it, "I've had this thing for my whole life, I guess it's soothing to play with it and know I have it with me.

The two then fell into a comfortable silence when another thing that was bothering Harry wormed its way out, in the form of a question, "Why does your cat have two tails?"

Kagome blinked and looked down at Kororo who was sleeping in her lap, "It's genetic he's of the two-tailed fire-cat tribe. His mother Kirara is the same just she's a cream color with black markings as you see her son is the reverse."

Kagome ran a hand along the kitten's fur smiling softly at the soft rumbling coming from him. The two again lapsed into a comfortable silence breaking when the door opened for the second time. Instead of Malfoy and his friends it was Ron and Hermione, "We have a short break."

Kagome smiled at the two before moving her bag to create room jostling a now grumpy demon in her lap. She gave Kororo an apologetic rub under his chin before gesturing to the two to sit down and join them. The two sat down with Hermione next to Kagome and Ron across from the bushy haired girl

Hermione spoke up first, "So what school did you come from? If I understood Wizarding Schools from Around the World there isn't a wizarding school in Japan and that all witches and wizards went to various schools in China. But they still had to go to muggle schooling so they start sooner and take longer then we do."

Kagome shrugged, "I go to Tokyo High School."

Hermione waited for more information but frowned slightly when no more was forthcoming, "What about a wizarding school? Which one did you attend?"

The miko shook her head, "None of them, I'm not a witch."

Ron stood up, "Bloody hell! They're letting a muggle go to Hogwarts?!"

Kagome blew some hair out of her eyes, "I think I should be offended with how many times people have called me that. I'm not a muggle but you know what I think it would be funny if the rest of this school thought so. Malfoy and his buddies already think I am."

Hermione opened her mouth then closed it before questioning the girl, "How can that be? Did no one tell you about being a witch?"

Kagome sighed, "I'm most definitely not a witch; I've been using my abilities since I was fifteen. I'm a priestess, the very last of my kind, so no wizarding school could exactly teach me."

Ron gaped, "Hell, how old are you. My dad said that the last priestess lived 500 years ago. He said that the last one destroyed "You-Know-Who's incarnation."

Kagome smiled softly not giving anything away, "Do I look like I'm over 500 years old."

Ron paused and shook his head, "Nah, you're bloody hot!"

Kagome laughed her entire body shaking, "That's very good reasoning, Weasley-san."

Ron turned red and muttered to call him Ron. Hermione interrupted, "Yes, Kagome here we call people by their first name not their family name unless they specifically ask to be called by their family name."

Kagome knocked a fist against her head, "I remember learning that in English class."

Hermione smiled and shifted in her seat to face her, "So how's school in Japan, I've heard it's loads harder then our schools and that the school week lasts six days and that the school year's year long."

Kagome smiled, "Yeah that's true. I'm not doing too well because I've been ill frequently the past two years and thus I've missed a lot of school."

Ron laughed, "Sorry, Hermione, guess she isn't a learning obsessed chick like you."

Kagome put her hand up, "I wouldn't say that, I've subdued my 'guardian' in order to go home and get some study time so as to go and take my tests."

Hermione smiled, "That's great we could have study sessions and compare notes and quiz each other."

Kagome nodded then whispered to Ron and Harry as she was continuing her little rant, "Is she always this excited?"

They nodded, "Unfortunately she drags us into her school obsession."

"I guess I'll distract her from bothering you guys too much, I don't mind."

They thanked her and watched as the miko asked what she had learned so far. Hermione quickly started going over everything when the door opened and Cho stood their, "Ron, Hermione, it's your turn to do the rounds. Hello Harry, and who's this? Is that what I think it is? That's the Jewel of Four Souls isn't it?"

Kagome enclosed the jewel in her hand protecting it from the prying eyes of the Asian girl in front of her. Cho continued, "I can recognize it anywhere, one of my ancestors came from Japan and was supposed to have been the one to guard it but it was handed over to Kikyou."

Kororo hopped onto the ground growling at the girl related to Tsubaki. Kagome sent the Chinese girl a slightly strained smile, "My name's Higurashi Kagome and I've been charged to take care of the jewel."

Cho looked at her amazed, "I'm Chang Cho; I can't believe I have the honor of meeting a _miko_. I thought all of you kind were killed centuries ago. I'm surprised you've survived this long especially when _Youkai_ are the ones running the ministry in Japan."

Kagome ran her hand through her hair, "I guess they figure the purity to come from the shrine I live at. I'm not complaining."

Cho nodded then with a quick glance at Harry she left with Ron and Hermione. Harry waited until the girl who formerly held his heart left before questioning her. "What's a mee-ko? And what are _youkai_ and what would they want you to die? And what's this about some jewel?"

Kagome smiled, "That's a long story and I would rather tell it somewhere where we don't have to worry about interruptions but I can answer some of your questions: a _miko_ is another term for priestess or shrine maiden, _youkai_ is Japanese for demon, and the question of them wanting me dead is simple; imagine if someone has the ability to turn you to dust with one touch what would you do? I have that ability, to be able to purify a demon into ashes with a brush of my hand. The other stuff is of a more secretive manner and is better said where the possibility of eavesdropping is minimal to none."

Harry nodded, the memories of Rita Skeeter reminding him of the possibilities of eavesdroppers being able to hide in plan sight. Kagome yawned quietly, 'damn jet lag.' Harry noted and with a slight smile told her to rest and that he'll wake her when they get there. The miko thanked him and leaned her head against the window closing her eyes and drifting into a light slumber. He watched her sleep the small smile still on his face with how small she looked resting there curled up beside the window and the kitten resting on her shoulder. He heard his stomach growl and he flushed hoping the trolley lady would come by soon. When she did he bought a little of everything. His gaze turning to Kagome unsure if he should wake her or not when he heard her moan and toss and turn, "_Iie, InuYasha, don't go. Onegai, don't go."_

Kororo tried to wake her from the recurring nightmare by licking her cheek. Harry leaned toward her shaking her gently, "Kagome? Wake up you're having a nightmare."

Kagome sat up suddenly falling out of the seat and landing ungracefully on the ground. She pulled herself up groaning softly. She apologized to Harry for worrying him as she sat in her seat. "So, how much further until we get there?"

Harry looked outside the window trying to gauge the time, "About 2 hours?"

She smiled and began to stretch unknowingly making Harry uncomfortable with the fact that she was arching her back pushing her breast forward and the moaning noises fueling his active imagination.

(Silly hormonal boys)

Kagome straightened up and took a glance at the mound of candy on his side, "Wow, hungry much?"

Harry blushed and shifted in his seat a bit surprised to see Kagome pull out of her bag a bento box and open it. She pulled out a pair of chopsticks, carefully pulling them apart and rubbing away any splinters. She started to feed Kororo half of her lunch and she reached for the _onigiri_ taking her time enjoying, it especially the _umeboshi_ that was held in place by the _nori_. Harry watched amused as she ate the rice ball with the sticky grains sticking to her hands and face. Kagome raised an eyebrow at his laughing; finishing the _onigiri_ and cleaning up, she asked if he wanted to try some food pulling out a second pair of chopsticks. He agreed nervously remembering the fact that they liked to use cats and dogs in their food. Kagome laughed the expression on his face, "I promise there isn't any cat or dog meat in this food. The bento box only has: omelet, rice balls with seaweed and plums, and there are wieners if Kororo hasn't eaten them all as well as pickled radishes. Perfectly safe."

He mimics her motions and tries the omelet. His eyes widened with how good it was then he went to the pickled radishes, which he fell in love with.

(This is a VERY important hint)

Kagome watched him with Kororo the two too stunned to see the boy charge through the bento box like nothing. When he was finished Kagome spoke, "So what did you like best?"

Harry turned thoughtfully looking as serious as someone with rice grains stuck to their face can look, "The crunchy yellow things."

(ANOTHER VERY IMPORTANT HINT)

Kagome felt an eyebrow tick at his declaration, then the wave of nostalgia washed over her remembering that that was InuYasha's favorite.

Cho stuck her head into the door, "You two had better change into your uniforms considering as we are almost there."

Kagome just watched her leave her petite figure shivering slightly, _"Kororo, I'm sure she isn't a bad person, but the fact that she's related to Tsubaki has me freaked."_

Harry watched her sit back down, "Um, I was wondering if you didn't mind to step out and let me change."

Kagome blushed and took the bento box returning it into her bag before bowing slightly and leaving the compartment standing with her back to the door as they spoke, "So how'd you get your cat?"

Kagome smiled, "Sango, Kororo's mother's owner gave him to me for protection."

"How's a little guy like him going to protect you?"

"Never judge a book by its cover; you decent?"

Harry fixed his tie and called for her to come in. Kagome walked in and gaped, "That's your uniform?"

He nodded a bit confused as to what the big deal was, "It's nothing; so how are the girl uniforms?

He motion that it was the same except for a skirt that went to the knees. He fell back startled to see her so excited, "_YES, NO PERVERTS MAKING THE CLOTHING!"_

He looked at her waiting for a translation. Kagome motioned to the clothing she had on with the miniskirt and white blouse and red tie, "This is my school uniform from Tokyo high, it's just a huge relief to know that someone with some sense design the girl's uniform."

His eyes trailed up and down the miko's body before a blush set in and he thickly swallowed, "So that's what you had to wear to school."

Kagome snorted, "I think my principal was a dirty old man. Hundreds of girls in tiny skirts running around, any guy's wet dream."

Harry stifled a groan at what his imagination was providing him. Kagome noticed and grinned teasingly, "Perhaps you'll want to transfer to see it first hand."

They both look out to see the castle pulling up into view, "_Kuso_, is that Hogwarts? It's beautiful."

Harry agreed and tried to help her by picking up her bag startled to find it too heavy for him to carry. The miko smiled and tossed the yellow monstrosity onto her back with no difficulty, "You just have to get used to toting the weight around."

Harry just grumbled feeling slightly emasculated that such a small woman was stronger then he was. They climbed off the train when McGonagall rushed up to them, "Hello Mr. Potter, I hope this summer went well. And Dumbledore wishes to see you to see how you're handling everything. Ms. Higurashi, come with me."

Kagome followed the teacher silently hoping that this person was in fact the McGonagall she was supposed to go with, "Excuse me, are you Professor McGonagall?"

The older woman paused, "Oh yes, heavens me, I've forgotten to introduce myself. You must be so confused with what's going on."

Kagome nodded slightly when the professor continued, "Yes, I must say we were worried when we heard that He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named was after you; we all agreed that Hogwarts would be the safest place for you. Apparently you look very similar to the woman who destroyed his incarnation 500 years ago. When He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named was brought back to his former strength two years ago he gained his memories from his past life and he spent the past two years looking for you. Our sources informed us of the plot to kill you so we brought you here under the guise of a foreign exchange program."

Kagome nodded taking it all in but feeling her heart clench at the thought of her family being unprotected. McGonagall seeing her face assured her that her family was safe as was the Secret Keeper holding their location. Kagome sighed and held tightly to Kororo as she was lead to a stone gargoyle "The Headmaster will be taking you to the shops so that you can appear to fit in. Don't worry you won't have any classes having to deal with wands so I won't be seeing you much as I teach transfiguration. Now the Headmaster will see you ."

Kagome winced as she was shoved through the door stumbling due to the weight of her backpack. Harry looked at the girl before offering to help her up. Kagome's eyes went to the paintings that were all moving to one another all staring at her. Kagome shrunk a bit under the stares when the elderly wizard who was currently reading a book smiled at the two, "Hello, Harry Potter, Kagome Higurashi, I trust you two have met."

Kagome nodded and turned her attention back to the wizard who was currently watching her through a pair of half-moon glasses before asking the next question, "You know who or what he is I suppose?"

.

..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kagome turned to Harry her eyes gazing at his aura when the similarities crashed down onto her, "He's InuYasha's reincarnation."

Dumbledore nodded, "That's part of the reason Lord Voldemort has been after him."

Kagome's mouth dropped open when the pieces connected, "He's Naraku's reincarnation, isn't he?"

Dumbledore smiled, "You're marks are a poor reflection of your intelligence. Of course you know all about Naraku."

Kagome nodded vehemently her hands fisted at her side as she remembered killing him with her arrow when all of her friends were unconscious. Her hand then went to her shoulder which had mostly healed when Naraku's tentacle grazed it. His next words snapped her out of her thoughts, "You should; you are after all the one who killed him."

Kagome looked at him her mouth open, "How'd you know?"

Dumbledre eye's twinkled, "I have several friends who run the Ministry in Japan one of which includes a fox demon who seemed to think you are his mother."

Harry mind was whirling at the information he was given, "Wait, I thought you said you weren't over 500?"

Kagome nodded, "I'm 17. I was a time-traveler. I first discovered the portal on my 15th birthday when a centipede demon from the feudal era came through the well and dragged me through. I managed to blast her away from me and I found InuYasha pinned to the _Goshinboku_ I was captured by the villagers because they thought me to be a fox demon in disguise. After their attempts to 'expose' me didn't work I met Kaede, an elderly miko who was the younger sister of Kikyou. The centipede demon returned and I ran realizing that she was after me and the villagers didn't deserve to have their livelihoods destroyed so I returned to where I saw InuYasha but he was alive. I remember he kept calling me Kikyou until I yelled at him that my name was Kagome. The jerk then had the nerve to say that I was right because I wasn't as pretty as her and that she smelt better. The demon casing me caught up to me and the _Shikon no Tama_ was discovered when she ripped my side open. After pinning with her bulk to the tree with InuYasha he promised to save me from the demon if I released him from the sealing spell. I did it and he killed the demon. I retrieved the jewel and then he demanded I give it to him. I refused and he tried to kill me. Kaede saved me by throwing the _Kokodama no Nenju_ around his neck and I activated it by using the word of subjugation. Over time it came to be known that I was Kikyou's reincarnation not only because I looked like her but because I had the Jewel of Four Souls imbedded into my side."

Dumbledore nodded and continued the story explaining every thing when the door was opened and Kagome's jaw dropped, "_Kouga-kun?!"_

The Ookami demon swept the girl into a fierce embrace, "_I've missed you, Kagome. I see you ran into Inu-koru's reincarnation._"

Dumbledore watched the scene amused to see Harry's hands clenched into fists, "Get the hell off of Kagome you mangy wolf."

Kouga let her go, "I see, his reincarnation is as crass as he is, so how's my woman?"

Kagome snorted, "I'm not your woman."

The ookami smirked, "I'll enjoy seeing you in class though, I've got to get going; Ayame's expecting to get a letter from me tonight."

Kagome sighed as the wolf ran off before she turned to the chuckling Dumbledore spoke, "This year will be fun. If anyone asks you're a squib from the foreign exchange program…You're room has been set up in the Gryffindor girl's dorm. Your schedule will be waiting for you and I'm sure Potter and his friends will be glad to help you around. I'll have food sent up to the common room so if you please I need to make a few beginning of school announcements to the rest of the school. I'll send McGonagall up to give you the password. Have a nice night, classes start Monday."

Kagome bowed and Harry nodded as he left. The miko turned to the wizard teen, "Sorry for not telling you sooner."

Harry shook it off, "So how was my previous incarnation?"

Kagome shook her head, "It's not good to bring it up trust me, it hurts being compared to them, especially when your previous incarnation was the 'perfect, could do no wrong' Kikyou."

Harry winced, "Sorry about that."

Kagome smiled, "The great thing about being a reincarnation, you are still you it doesn't matter how you were in the past. You were given a second chance to live life. So tell me about Voldemort."

"He's from a mixed background a witch for a mother and a muggle for a father. He hates muggles with a passion and wishes to purify the magical community. It's said when the curse failed when he tried to kill me it broke his powers. He came back two years ago he used my blood and did an ancient spell to return to his former strength."

Kagome nodded her head taking in the fact, "That's creepy, so he's a 'half breed' much like he was in the past, a half demon. InuYasha was one also. Are you from a mixed background?"

Harry nodded then a question formed on his mind, 'Does she see me for me or does she see InuYasha when she looks at me?'

.

**LOOOOOOOOOOONNNNNGGGGG CHAPTER and the year has just started…Wow has anyone ever done that twist Harry as InuYasha's reincarnation…will obviously be a Kag-HP pairing I will not budge on this so no whining! Oh and this chapter is dedicated to Kurama's Foxy Miko who turns 18 today.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Cries, I did research on the birthdays of Harry Potter characters and you guessed it the only Capricorns are Voldemort (Dec 31) and Snape (Jan 9)…life's unfair. And Molly Weasley shares the same birthday as my dad. (Oct 30)**

_**Kagome nodded her head taking in the fact, "That's creepy, so he's a 'half breed' much like he was in the past, a half demon. InuYasha was one also. Are you from a mixed background?"**_

_**Harry nodded then a question formed on his mind, 'Does she see me for me or does she see InuYasha when she looks at me?'**_

He led the girl to the stairs explaining to her the fact the stairs move and that there are trick stairs that will trap a person's leg if they weren't careful. Kagome nodded silently her eyes watching in wonderment the moving staircases and the portraits moving from one painting to another. Harry chuckled at the childlike fascination she radiated as he led her to The Fat Lady. The large woman smiled down at the two, "Harry-dear, I didn't know you had a girlfriend. I thought you fancied that Ravenclaw?"

Harry blushed while Kagome was giggling softly. The Fat Lady straightened her pink dress, "Well, what are you two doing up here, isn't the feast still going on?"

Kagome nodded, "Yes, I believe it is…"

Harry picked up where she trailed off, "…The Headmaster asked that I show Kagome to her dormitory. She's the new foreign exchange student and she's too tired to eat right now. I know that I don't have the newest password but you know me. Can we please get in?"

The painting wavered a bit in thought before nodding, "Just this once, you better get the password from your prefect friends."

The two nodded and the painting swung open revealing a doorway that the wizard and miko entered allowing the painting to swing shut behind them. Kagome looked around the room her eyes sparkling as she took in the common room. "I really get to stay here?"

Harry turned to her, "Not really, this is the common room; the girl's dormitory is up there, that's where you will be sleeping."

Kagome laughed, "Cute."

Harry blushed, "I'm a regular comedian. What do you want to do while we wait for supper comes up?"

Kagome sat down in front of the fireplace and shrugged gently, "Not sure…wait…having an idea…I know you can tell me all about this school."

He fell over, "It took you that long to think of an idea?"

Kagome shook her head, "Nope, it was funnier to draw it out."

He shook his head, "You scare me sometimes."

Kagome pouted slightly, "That's rude."

He laughed and began explaining all that he knew about the school and the surrounding areas while they were eating and before he could get to the ghosts that inhabited the building the painting swung open and in came Hermione and Ron and all the other students talking animatedly. Kagome turned around to look at them before returning her attention back on Harry as he explained about ghosts. The miko's next question confused her when he told her about Moaning Myrtle, "Isn't the Soul Piper supposed to help her crossover?"

Hermione came over with Ron when they finally caught sight of the two. Hermione sat down beside Kagome and Ron sat down beside Harry, "How'd you get into the common room, mate? We didn't give you the password."

Hermione nodded, "The password is Canary Cream"

Kagome murmured the password, committing it to memory. When she noticed Harry started laughing at the password. Ron nodded, "We thought to let my brothers' memory live on even though they left the school."

The miko turned to the other girl hoping that someone would clear up what was going on. Hermione caught the look and explained about canary creams and how Fred and George invented them two years ago. Kagome looked at her food suspiciously before setting her fork down causing the three to crack up. Kororo having been ignored up to now jumped onto the table and began to eat the meat from Kagome's plate. Hermione then smiled, "How'd you enjoy your first meal of English food?"

Kagome shrugged, "It was alright, I guess."

Hermione grinned slightly evilly, "You want to know what the food is called?"

Kagome shook her head, "Nope…nu-uh. I figured out the blood sausages and the one that sounds like a STD which I let Harry eat all of. I think ignorance is bliss in this situation."

Harry laughed, "You eat dogs and cats and all of that weird stuff and you're afraid of our food?"

Kagome nodded, "Besides I don't eat dogs and cats."

Kororo growled at the black-haired wizard for suggesting that Kagome would do that. The miko ran her hand along the neko's back, smoothing out the ruffled fur. Harry grinned apologetically to the cat, "Sorry, Kororo, I forgot you were there."

Kororo mewed indigently as he curled up in Kagome's lap. The miko looked up at Harry, "I think he's still mad at you. He'll forgive you eventually."

The wizard nodded while Hermione stood up and told everyone to get to bed that it was lights out. Harry turned to Hermione wondering what was with the curfew when she explained that it was a cautionary measure implemented since the appearance of 'He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named'

Kagome allowed the witch to lead her to the dormitories with the other girls. Where the girl went to the washroom and washed up for bed. Pulling on a white silk teddy she headed into the bed with Kororo curled up beside her his ears alert to the slightest movement.

* * *

Harry sighed as he stared at the burgundy covering over the bed. The silence punctuated with various snores from the other sixth years. His mind wondering how his past self died, then thinking about his past self and what possible relationship he had had with Kagome. 'All I do know is I feel really protective and possessive of her, like I don't want to see her go and leave me. I don't get it I just met her today.' "This is ridiculous"

He heard Ron's voice mutter, "Sure is, mate. What are you doing awake at this time of night?"

Harry apologized for waking him and turned to his side closing the curtains surrounding his bed. When across his mind filtered a vision of him running through the forest then feeling something sharp strike him in the heart causing him to drop a marble and he felt a sudden pain in his heart when he saw who it was, the person who betrayed him. He couldn't make the face out but he could see it was a woman in a white top and long red pants. All he knew was that he had cared for this person.

* * *

Kagome had shut the curtains her ears training on the soft breathing coming from throughout the room her mind whirling at the possibilities of meeting InuYasha's reincarnation, 'Makes sense that he's in England because this is where Naraku's reincarnation ended up. It's really a small world, running into Kouga and all that. I wonder how Harry knew that Kouga was an ookami youkai when he called him a mangy wolf…which was InuYasha's favorite 'pet-name' for Kouga. What's going on here?' her eyes started to fill with tears, 'I'd just gotten over InuYasha going to hell with Kikyou. I should be sleeping instead of thinking of this stuff…' _"This is getting ridiculous."_

She sighed when she heard Hermione's sleepy grunt to get to sleep. She rubbed Kororo's and a large orange tabby's, with a bristly tail that appeared in her bed, ears and tried to relax herself enough to sleep. But her mind went and suddenly caught a bright green flash of light and maniacal laughter broken by a baby's wails. The feeling of evil she felt radiating from the green light left her at edge and unable to sleep the entire night.

**What do ya think I finally updated, I've been inundated with homework, tests and essays. UPDATES WILL BE SLOW, I mean I'm in college now…**


	4. Chapter 4

**Someone asked the STD sounded sausage, if you've seen Shanghai Knights you know what it is: Spotted Dick…which sounds dreadfully wrong to me.**

_**She sighed when she heard Hermione's sleepy grunt to get to sleep. She rubbed Kororo's and a large orange tabby's, with a bristly tail that appeared in her bed, ears and tried to relax herself enough to sleep. But her mind went and suddenly caught a bright green flash of light and maniacal laughter broken by a baby's wails. The feeling of evil she felt radiating from the green light left her at edge and unable to sleep the entire night.**_

Kagome sat up and sent a reassuring smile to Kororo. Giving the cats a final scratch, she went down to the common room with one of the scrolls she received from Kaede and Miroku. Her hands practicing the motions she would need to do to accomplish the spell, _'I feel like Naruto' _she giggled at the absurd thought before refocusing at the task at hand. She continued at the task and managed to perfect the technique, _'I wonder if I get a chance to practice this in a real world situation'_

Harry awoke and went downstairs the dawns early light filtering through the window, "Damn I had three hours of sleep. At least class starts tomorrow and not today."

He paused when he saw black hair tumble off the side of the sofa; he walked over cautiously his stomach twisting nervously when he saw Kagome laying there a scroll laid across her stomach her face peaceful for once then she started to whimper and toss and turn. Kagome sat up panting slightly her hand rubbing her eyes, "_Its over; Naraku's dead. I just have to worry about this Voldemort guy who happens to be his reincarnation."_

Harry shook her gently, "Kagome are you alright?"

Kagome looked up at him, "Sorry if I woke you."

He shook his head, "I was already awake. I thought you had gone to bed."

Kagome sighed, "I couldn't sleep so I came down here to review some scrolls."

She scooted over and Harry sat down beside her his gaze on the scroll, "What's it about?"

Kagome looked over at him before realizing he couldn't read it, "It explains how to make different types of barriers and the advantages and uses of each."

He looked interested, "Could I learn to do it?"

She shrugged, "I don't know. It's geared for holy energy. We could alter it so that you can use it."

Harry smiled slightly, "Really? I have a question; did you know anyone who wore red pants and a white long-sleeved shirt?"

Kagome bit her lip, "Yeah, why do you want to know?"

Harry explained about what he saw. He immediately regretted it when he saw Kagome's face darken and her eyes darken to indigo, "Kikyou…that was Kikyou before she died."

Kagome then stood up suddenly, "Okay I'm going to go and shower, I'm supposed to meet the headmaster soon to go and buy my supplies."

Harry was just sitting there wincing when he heard the overly bright tone she used before she fled. 'Sorry, Kagome.'

Kagome pulled out a towel and went to the bathroom she started the shower and leaned against the stall allowing the needles of water to caress her body. She then turned to gaze at the shiny white flesh that was on her shoulder, 'It finally healed.' Then her gaze went to the other scars that littered her body. Her hand touching the star burst on her hip reverently. Washing up she rinsed then stepped out. Hermione stood outside the stall her robe covering the nightgown she wore, "Kagome what are you doing up at this hour? Goodness how did you get those scars?"

Kagome clutched the towel tightly to herself self-consciously, "Um, I couldn't sleep so I decided to get ready for the day. Sorry if I woke you."

She then walked past the prefect to dress in the bedroom. She growled to herself when she felt Hermione come up behind her, "How'd you get this one on your back?"

That perked Kagome's interest and she turned to look at her back in the mirror, "I didn't know it left a scar…"

Recalling when the arrow shot her in the back and how Houjo Akitoki saved her. She reached to brush the diamond shaped scar softly. Hermione realizing that she was lost in a memory; went down to the common room surprised to see Harry up, "Harry, what's wrong? Dreams bothering you?"

Harry adjusted his glasses, "Yeah I guess you could call them that. What are you doing up?"

The prefect explained about waking up to the shower running and how she felt that she might of offended the girl by prying. She jumped when she heard the girl they were talking about speak, "I was shot in the back when I was protecting a friend two years ago..."

Hermione gaped, her hand covering her mouth, "Oh wow, I'm so sorry for bringing it up."

Kagome waved it away, "No worries."

The doorway opened and Dumbledore entered, "Ah I see I didn't have to wake you. Are you ready to go?"

Kagome smiled, "_That was almost perfect Shippo but Dumbledore-sensei's eyes are a tad bluer._"

The Dumbledore was surrounded by a spiraling pillar of white smoke and when the smoke retreated, a tall man with green eyes and long auburn hair pulled in a ponytail, "I could never trick you."

Kagome smiled slightly, running her hand through his hair, her expression darkening as she spoke, "_You sure are big, ne. Gomen ne…for missing out on your life. I'm a horrible person."_

Shippo hugged her tightly, "_That's not true you are not horrible, 'kaa-chan."_

She sighed softly, "So you're taking me shopping?"

He nodded, "I'm going to make you pretty."

She mock scowled, "So I'm ugly now am I?"

He grinned mischievously, "At least you smell nice. I want to share my bed with you again, I missed your scent…"

She whopped on the chest, "Thanks…I missed you too."

She realized that Hermione and Harry were still standing there, blushing she introduced them to Shippo when Hermione gasped, "You're the Japanese vice minister of magic!"

Shippo nodded when Kagome laughed, "Let me guess, Sesshomaru-sama's the minister."

He nodded again a smile on his face, "Do you think he would work well under someone else's authority?"

Kagome shook her head, "What about everyone else?"

Shippo shook his head, "I want you to visit us to find out."

Kagome rolled her eyes at his attempts of "Shippo-kun, we should get going, to…where are we going?"

"Diagon Alley, it's in London."

The miko furrowed her brows, "That's at least a two day walk."

Shippo nodded, "But, you forget who I am, I have quicker means of transportation, besides Kororo's here."

"He's a kitten, Shippo…he's sleeping with an orange cat right now."

Hermione exclaimed, "Was the cat's tail bushy?"

Kagome nodded, "Yeah, is he your's?"

Hermione nodded, "I was wondering where Crookshanks was."

Kagome smiled then asked them to watch Kororo while she and Shippo left. Hermione nodded them as soon as they left she sighed, "Wow, they look cute together. What do you think their relation is?"

Harry was trying not to ground his teeth then he snapped when she wondered out loud if they were dating. Hermione laughed after she got over the shock, "Jealous? Harry, you just met the girl."

He walked back to the boy's dormitory, "You do pry too much."

She gaped him before a small smile graced her lips, 'I believe he has fallen for Kagome, but does the girl feel the same? Harry deserves this happiness more so then anyone with all the losses he suffered in his life…"

Kagome smiled happily when her gaze went back onto Shippo, she had missed him in the short time she was here in this era. Shippo obviously returned the sentiment though he was also amused at irritating and making the reincarnation of InuYasha jealous. Kagome sighed when she saw that smirk on his face, "What are you up to, Shippo?"

Shippo shook off his current thoughts on making InuYasha's reincarnation suffer for all the times InuYasha made Kagome cry, "Nothing I was imagining what outfits will look best on you."

Kagome arched an eyebrow but allowed for that excuse to pass, "So Shippo is there anyone I should meet?"

Shippo shook his head, "I have a few lovers now but no one serious."

Kagome paused causing the kitsune to turn back to look at her then he winced when he realized what he said, he opened his mouth to apologize but Kagome spoke, "Just don't make any cry or break their hearts, kay?"

He nodded and gave her a hug, "They're kitsune, they understand."

Kagome smiled softly and when they reached the woods she felt his familiar youki surround the both of them the blue flames licking at the both of them before they transported to Diagon Alley.

Harry closed the map his mind whirling, 'They have the same last name, what the hell is going on here?"

Hermione walked back into the girl's dorm and fell back to sleep.

…

Kagome groaned softly when she saw Shippo lead her into a store called, Madam Malkin's Robes For All Occasions. She really wanted to go to what looked like a book store called Flourish & Blotts. Shippo just laughed, "'Kaa-chan we will go there later, I want to make sure you have the proper clothes, before you let your brain explode with all the books you'll need."

Kagome nodded, "What classes will I be taking? Dumbledore-sensei told me a few but I know there has to be more."

Shippo looks at his list then whistled, "They must want to make sure you will be too busy to have too much free time. You have Potions, History of Magic, Astronomy, Herbology, Defense Against the Dark Arts, Care for Magical Creatures, Arithmancy and Ancient Runes."

Kagome cocked her head to the side, but allowed the youkai lead her into the shop. The manager came up to Shippo, "Ah, Mr. Higurashi I have the clothing you ordered ready, is this the girl?"

Shippo nodded and pushed Kagome forward. "Ah you must be Kagome, I'm Madame Malkin; I just need to check if the sizes are correct."

She then pulled out a tape measure and began to check the measurements of the girl, "It appears that the sizes are correct but let's try on a few, my dear."

When she went to the back to pull out the preordered robes Kagome turned to Shippo, but before she could question him a tall blond male kitsune came up to Shippo, _"Ah, I wasn't expecting you to be here, Shippo."_

Shippo nodded suddenly nervous when Kagome bowed to him slightly, "_Ohayo gozaimas I'm Higurashi Kagome, and you are?"_

"_I'm Miyazaki Hideki. How is it that you share the same family name as my lover?"_

Kagome turned to Shippo who was nervously trying to see what his mother thought, Kagome put his fears to rest by smiling; _"I'm Shippo's ofukuro. It's a pleasure to meet you."_

Hideki raised an eyebrow and turned to Shippo for an explanation, "_It's a long story, I told you that I would be here for a while; how are Hiro, Hikaru, and Sai?_"

He mentioned they were fine and before he left he asked if Kagome was available leaving the girl blushing as he kissed her on the cheek and Shippo on the lips in a chaste fashion before walking off to meet with a group of men. Kagome nodded, "He seems like a very nice kitsune."

Shippo sighed and hugged Kagome, "You have no idea how much I love you now."

Kagome smiled softly which was what Malkin walked in on; she nodded to the girl and the kitsune, "Come dear you need to try these on."

Kagome nodded then went behind a screen to pull on the uniform. She appeared in front of them. Madame Malkin circled her critically, "It's a perfect fit. I'll package your order and it was an honor to serve the Japanese Vice-minister of Magic."

Shippo nodded and carried out several brown paper wrapped parcels. He ignored Kagome's protests about his paying for her school supplies. She then tried to grab the list of supplies but the kitsune just clung onto it and gave her his puppy eyes, "_I haven't seen you for 500 years humor me_."

Kagome sighed but let him get away with it much to the kitsune's amusement. She silently followed after him her eyes taking in the various stores before she smiled seeing that they were heading to the bookstore.

…

Harry groaned Hermione had already taken to examining his and Ron's schedules and planning time to study, "We also need to arrange times to help Kagome catch up, Professor McGonagall told me that she was going to be placed in classes at our level and that she wanted us to help her catch up. She's taking, I believe eight classes."

Ron groaned softly at the thought of more work, "Don't forget me and you have signed up for the Apparition class so we won't have much time to help her."

Hermione bit her lower lip trying to plan what to do then she turned to Harry, "I'm sure you can dedicate the most time to helping her catch up."

Harry nodded more concerned about what the heck was the relation between Kagome and the Japanese Vice-Minister of Magic. He couldn't help but growl at the insinuation that that demon had the opportunity to grace Kagome's bed. Ron's laughing brought him out of his thoughts, "You've got it bad, mate."

Harry was about to speak when the portrait opened and they heard Kagome's concerned voice saying she should be carrying the school supplies it was bad enough he paid for everything she should have been allowed to help carry it. Then from underneath a trunk came the amused response of Shippo, "I don't think a human is strong enough to handle the weight."

Kagome huffed slightly at the suggestion that she couldn't handle it when she caught sight of Harry and the others who were watching; Ron stunned, Hermione smiling while Harry was staring at her. Kagome blushed under the intense scrutiny when Shippo noticed he gave her the trunk and told her to go up to put it away. Kagome nodded and hefted the trunk onto her back grunting under the weight. As soon as she was out of sight Shippo walked up to Harry, "Give up, InuYasha, you don't deserve her after the hell you put her through. I suggest you give up right now before anyone gets hurt, mainly you."

Harry and the others bristled at the tone, "I'm Harry not InuYasha, and who are you to dictate who she can or can't see?"

Shippo just grinned viciously before standing up and looking to make sure Kagome wasn't coming down, "That isn't you place to know, human. There is more at stake then your small minds can fathom…now if you excuse me I have to meet with Kororo."

Kagome returned downstairs and when she saw Shippo leave gave him a hug, _"I'm meeting with Kororo to see what he has noticed on his tour of the castle."_

"_Okay just be careful, and tell Fluffy-sama to visit next time."_

He leaned down and gave her cheek a small kiss before leaving. Kagome then turned to Hermione and the others, her head cocked to the side when read the indignation rolling off of all of them, "What's wrong?"

Ron snorted, "Your friend's bloody nuts where does he get off talking to us like that."

Kagome sighed and sat down her eyes giving the illusion of her being older then she really was, "What did he say?"

Hermione repeated what Shippo said verbatim catching the wince at the name InuYasha, "Was InuYasha the one to shoot you in the back?"

Kagome looked up startled, "InuYasha would never physically hurt me if he could help it."

They noticed the pensive air she had before she suddenly stood, "I'll speak to Shippo, I apologize for his behavior, he was trying to protect me."

Harry reached for her when he caught how upset she was, but she turned and walked away ignoring the hand which Harry let drop to his side. Hermione tapped her chin, "I wonder…"

She ran off to the library to investigate her theory leaving the boys watching her, "Girls."

Harry nodded mutely his hand reaching to push up his glasses when the portrait opened again and Kagome was there with a solemn Shippo. Harry's hand clenched when he noticed her eyes were shining from what appeared to be repressed tears. Kororo mewling in the miko's arms trying to comfort his mistress in the typical feline manner. Shippo bowed and muttered an apology before turning to Kagome and hugging her pressing a kiss to her cheek and murmuring an apology for his actions. Kagome returned the gesture and promised to find time to visit him. "How the bloody hell did you manage to get him to come so quickly and apologize?"

Kagome chuckled humorlessly, "I told him he was acting like someone who he despises and doesn't want to be reminded of."

She then briskly turned to the folded paper that had her schedule written on it, "I guess I should begin studying."

Ron smirked lecherously, reminding Kagome of a certain houshi she left behind in Japan, "We agreed to help you catch up, but Hermione and myself will be really busy so we can't help you that much but Harry has a much freer schedule and volunteered to help you catch up."

Kagome nodded sending a soft smile at Harry, "_Arigato…_I…I mean thank you, I appreciate the gesture though you do not have to waste time on me."

Harry waved his hands in front of him, "No, it's my pleasure."

Kagome thanked him again and showed him her schedule. He frowned when he realized that she had two classes without him. Kagome taking the expression to mean he couldn't help reaches for the paper but he holds it away from the girl, "I can help with all but two classes."

Kagome nodded still happy that he could help her at all when Ron whistled, "You're taking the same electives as Hermione, I'm sure she would help you with those. Speaking of Hermione you didn't happen to see her?"

Kagome pointed to the left, "I saw her run in that direction."

Harry and Ron look at each other, "School hasn't even started and she is already in the library."

Kagome sighed, "That Arithmancy's math isn't it?"

Harry blinked then nodded recalling the rolls of numbers Hermione would work with. The miko groaned and flopped onto the sofa her arm covering her eyes. Ron laughed, "I take it you don't like math."

Kagome lowered her arm, "Must you say that word."

Ron grinned harder, "What word, math?"

She groaned as he kept repeating the word 'math' stopping when Kororo roared causing Kagome to jump up and see the neko transformed towering over the fallen wizard, growling lowly. Kagome grabbed Kororo, "_Stop it, if you want to fight, spar with me or Kouga; he can't handle playing with you."_

Kororo transformed back and mewled his head tilting to the side when Ron backed away from Kororo nervously, "What is that thing?"

Kagome turned to look at Kororo, "He's a fire-cat demon."

Harry blinked, "So that's what you meant on the train when he was your protection."

Kagome nodded her hand running through the fur as she recalled Sango giving her the kitten when she told them she was leaving the country for a year. Yawning softly she noticed the fact that the sun was setting and she was a little tired with having to keep up with a grown kitsune for the day, 'I thought he would've calm down when he grew not become more hyper.'

She excused herself and went upstairs as the other students came in from enjoying the last day of freedom outside in the warm weather. She went upstairs to shower realizing with a sigh how much she missed baths. Showering quickly she dressed in dark green silk pajamas, a before school starts ritual. She sighed, her hand on the shoulder uninjured by Naraku, feeling the slight raised leaf shaped mark that was the family crest for Shippo's family marking her as his mother. He had a matching mark on his shoulder. She closed her eyes happy to feel the connection between Shippo and herself feel stronger instead of the faint pulse she would feel when she came to the present. She brushed her teeth and went to bed, where she quickly fell asleep, Kororo left to do a final tour of the school when Hermione came in and noticed the miko sleeping. Her hands going for the sleeping girl's shoulder the one that was covered by hair when she was bathing to see if her theory on the relation was true. Hermione unbuttoned the top slowly and when she caught sight of the leaf mark she smiled glad her theory was correct.

She backed away when the girl began to shift, when the miko settled she quickly uttered a spell to button the top and she went downstairs to talk to Harry but he was occupied with talking to Neville. Hermione greeted the boy noting that his pet toad was in his hands when said toad hopped out of his hand and disappeared somewhere. Neville stood and tried to find his toad calling for Trevor every now and then as the others sans Hermione and Harry started to drift towards their respective dormitories. She waited till the common room had emptied before turning to Harry, "They're related."

Harry paused from his motions of going to his bed. Turning back to her he made to question her but she had already retreated to the girls' dorm, he had learned his lesson that he couldn't follow after her.

Hermione sighed she had spent several hours in the library and that was all she could find information on the significance of the location wasn't given only that if it rested on the neck that meant they were husband and wife or as demon's called it mates. If it was located else where it implied a relation but the book she found didn't specify.

Harry mind whirled perhaps a night of rest will ease his mind and figure a way to question Kagome without raising her suspicions or upsetting her. He knew he didn't want to upset her he hated seeing her eyes darken to that blue black color.

Kagome woke the next day the sound of that laugh rattling her frame. She sighed and sat up beginning to change for the day donning the new uniform, the other robes still wrapped up because she had promised not to open them till he told her when. Looking at her schedule she noticed she had three classes that day, Potions with a Professor Snape, Herbology with a Professor Sprout and Care for Magical Creature with a Professor Hagrid.

Kagome went to retrieve the appropriate supplies the proper books for each class. She headed to the common room noting that Kororo had made a friend and Crookshanks and was probably plotting to take over the world or what ever cats plot to do. She noted that Harry was stumbling down the stairs stretching and rubbing his eyes, "Good Morning Sleeping Beauty."

His head jerked up, "Wha?"

Kagome laughed softly at how cute he looked; she quickly corrected herself confused…how confused he looked. Harry woke more fully, "Hey let me take you to the Great Hall for breakfast."

Kagome blushed when her stomach growled in agreement, "I guess I'm a little hungry."

Harry laughed at her; laughing even harder when she scowled. He apologized for laughing and led her to the Great Hall. His mind going to back trying to figure out how to question her on the Shippo thing when they noticed how quiet it got when they entered the Great Hall. Malfoy grinned and walked up to them, "Wow, so that's how you did it, you're the mistress of the Japanese Vice-Minister of Magic. So that's why you turned me down."

Kagome raised an eyebrow wondering what the hell he was talking about when he handed her a copy of the Dailey Prophet, "Keep it my personal copy is coming today with the morning owls."

Kagome unrolled the paper gaping when she saw the picture of Shippo and herself in Madame Malkin's the caption underneath it was when Shippo told her he loved her. Her eyes strayed back to the top of the front page which read:

"**Muggle to attend Hogwarts**:  
_written by Rita Skeeter_  
It appears Albus Dumbledore has once again stepped into the light of controversy with the admittance of a Japanese muggle girl. Dumbledore is well known for his unusual habits including the hiring of the half-giant Hagrid, the centaur Firenze, and this year he has hired a wolf demon to teach Defense Against the Dark Arts. He has also hired three years ago a known werewolf. He has outdone himself this time with the concubine of the fox demon vice-minister of magic. Witnesses at the scene yesterday when the two were seen in Madame Malkin's Robes for All Occasions attest to seeing in the mirror what can only be called a demon marker on her right shoulder. For the readers who are unaware of the significance of the demon marker, the right shoulder is used to mark the concubines of a demon so that others cannot steal them unless they are given as a gift. Rumors on having a muggle of this repute attend Hogwarts and whether or not it would affect the professionalism of the staff and the morality of the students. Time can only tell…"

Then the article continued to an inside page, going on about demons and Shippo's current lovers. Kagome closed the paper and looked at Malfoy who was watching her smugly and shrugged it off, she knew it wasn't true and the witnesses, they must have forgotten that mirrors reverse images presented. Her mark was on the left side closer to her heart marking her as his mother she also had a crescent moon on her left palm as a mark of being adopted as Sesshomaru's little sister. Harry waited for her to deny it but when she didn't he backed away and sat a ways away from the miko and ate stubbornly ignoring her when she tried to bring him into a conversation. She looked at Kouga who was growling at all the whispers she knew had to be about her. Kagome gestured for him to calm down and she went on eating calmly she was used to people talking about her, in the Sengoku Jidai or at school in the modern era, this was no different. She was slightly hurt when Harry shunned her during the entire meal leaving when he was finished, leaving the girl to figure out what was going on and whether or not guys suffered from PMS. She finished her meal then turned to her watch cursing the fact she had only a half hour to find the Potions classroom. She looked around noting that most of the students had gone. Grabbing her bag she cleaned up her area stacking the plates before she left in a jog, the class was somewhere in the lowest level of the castle, her 'spent way too much time in the feudal era' mind supplied the word dungeon ominously.

She groanmed when she realized she only had five minutes, '_Perhaps Snape-sensei will be understanding of the fact I am a new student.'_

She tightened her grip on her bag and jumped down seven flights of stairs landing gracefully and shocking the other students who were on the staircase. She quickly spotted Hermione who was gaping at her expecting her to have broken something in that twenty-two meter fall not land and take off towards the witch, "Hey Hermione, do you know where Potions is? I really, really, really do not want to be late for the first day of class."

Hemione smiled and pointed to the class down the hall walking with the girl, "Where's Harry? I thought he was going to take you to class."

Kagome shrugged, "Who am I to understand the inner workings of boy. I think it's the article in the paper."

Hermione blinked, "What article?"

The miko shook her head amused slightly, "The one that paints me as Shippo's whore."

Hermione gasped, "It's not true, is it!" Her mind going back to the book she read, she was sure that she translated the ancient runes correctly.

Kagome laughed lightly, "Hardly, but I don't care what someone says about me if I know it to be untrue and if its from someone whose opinion doesn't matter to me."

Kagome kept her left hand closed enclosing the navy blue crescent moon from anyone who might see it. Hermione entered first then when Kagome tried to go in she was shoved to the ground. Looking up from her position on the ground she caught Malfoy sneering, "I bet you're familiar with that position."

Kagome growled softly but told herself to be the bigger person and ignore it. She stood up and walked inside, "Five points from Gryffindor for being late, Hi-ger-ashy."

Kagome spoke up, "It's Hi-gu-ra-shi."

Snape looked up and took another five points then motioned for her to sit by Neville. Neville smiled nervously which Kagome returned with one of her brighter smiles, putting the wizard at ease. Snape then took roll and pointed to the board stating that they were to make the potion on the board and then bottle said potion and label the bottle then go back and wait for him to grade them. The miko looked at the potion and froze, she invented this potion after the time Sesshomaru 'accidently' poisoned Miroku 500 years ago. It was specifically designed for her _aniki_'s poison. Neville looked at the board panicked when Kagome laid a hand on his shoulder and whispered to not worry.

Harry couldn't help but stifle the growl that was leaving his throat at the sight of Kagome and Neville in the row in front of himself and Ron. He couldn't help but notice that after her first glance at the board she went to work on the potion not looking up once as she explained to Neville what she was doing. Neville then stopped copying the board and began to copy what she was saying; could understand it much better then the precise instructions on the board. Harry found himself watching her as she looked perfectly in her element finishing the potion before everyone else and once Neville finished copying what she said Kagome allowed him to scoop the potion and bottle it labeling the sticker with both their names. Neville managed to turn it in without an accident and Snape reluctantly gave it the second highest grade he refused to give perfect marks to a muggle.

Harry tried to get the miko's attention but she was ignoring him in favor of bottling the potion and cleaning the area. Neville thanked her and asked if she would tutor him, his face turning red when Malfoy sneered, "Longbottom, are you that pathetic you need a muggle to help you in Potions."

Neville lowered his gaze when Kagome spoke, "It's nothing pathetic to ask someone experienced in making potions especially those to treat demons or counter their poisons for help in that area."

Malfoy nodded the sneer still present, "Of course what would be expected a demon's whore."

Kagome clenched her left hand before relaxing it and adding with a smirk befitting her relations to a particular kitsune, "Better theirs then yours."

Snape lazily deducted five more points for interrupting the class and being a know-it-all. Kagome sat back down trying to control her temper when she saw Harry and Ron turn in their work. The miko felt something bad was going to happen so she stood up and followed them. When they turned around she caught Snape knock the bottle onto the floor and if it wasn't for the two years she spent in the Sengoku Jidai, she would have missed the bottle in her six feet dash and dive. She held the bottle protectively stunning the class with her quick movements, "Ah, Professor Snape, lucky I was able to catch the bottle, _ne_. I would so hate for some of my fellow classmates to not receive a mark due to your clumsiness. Perhaps I should stand here while you grade the potion to make sure such an incident does not reoccur."

Snape clenched his fist but had to grade it in front of the miko's wary eyes he pronounced an "S" and then told the girl to come by that evening for detention.

Harry winced when he realized that the girl he was rude to; saved his grade though he knew he should have gotten a better mark but it was passing, and she had gotten in trouble. He was going to apologize when he recalled the article. Kagome sat back in her desk and closed her eyes having nothing better to do. Her breathing was beginning to even out when she sensed an attack coming towards her. Not looking she caught what ever was thrown and allowed to drop into the trash bin beside her, ignoring the slimy feeling of the glob. Neville gaped, Kagome was amazing she managed to stand up for Harry which only Ron and Hermione dared to do in Snape's class as well as best Malfoy twice in the class. He was in love.

Harry clenched his hand as he read the emotions on the boy's face the one who could have been the Boy That Lived, his stomach turning sour at the thought of those two together. When everyone else finished their potions Snape dismissed them. Neville's shy voice asking Kagome if he could show her her next class was the only thing Harry heard before he left the scene leaving Ron and Hermione rushing to catch up. Kagome smiled and thanked him but mentioned her next class wasn't until noon so she had three hours to kill. Neville nodded and mentioned that he could walk her to the class which he was in, after his Transfigurations class. Kagome nodded and waved to him before turning her attention to Snape who appeared to be waiting for everyone to leave. "So I'm assuming you know why I'm here."

Snape's glare intensified, "Of course I know, the heads of the houses all know."

"Then you know who and what I am."

Snape nodded wincing mentally when she turned on him her glare much harder then his own made more effective by the suppressed tears, "Yet you treated me like shit and allowed me to be degraded and insulted by that blond boy."

Snape ground out, "I'm not giving you special treatment because you're the one who killed Naraku."

Kagome turned pausing to speak before leaving the man to think, "But you manage to give him special treatment, why because of the purity of his blood? He's human just like I am he'll bleed like me, sleep like me, live his life like me with a few exceptions, so doesn't that make him like me."

**_Damn_ I just love working on this story I have so many ideas but what ever I updated enjoy…I need to sleep and wake up early need to do laundry…**


	5. Chapter 5

_Snape ground out, "I'm not giving you special treatment because you're the one who killed Naraku."_

_Kagome turned pausing to speak before leaving the man to think, "But you manage to give him special treatment, why because of the purity of his blood? He's human just like I am he'll bleed like me, sleep like me, live his life like me with a few exceptions, so doesn't that make him like me._"

Kagome walked out and headed upstairs ignoring the comments and stares she received from the other students.

She went back to the dorm room and began to work on the five foot essay for Potions on the different poisons that demons can produce and the how to make the antidote of each. She sighed wincing at the scratching noise the quill made while writing, cursing the sensitive ears that went with being adopted into a youkai family.

Kororo growled softly, he was bored and Kagome was ignoring him. Kagome looked at the kitten, smiling when she saw his tails lash back and forth, turning to her clock she smiled again at the kitten, "Let's go and play, I have about two hours I can play before I need to leave for Herbology."

She rolled up the four foot essay and packed it into her bag and headed upstairs to secure her Potions supplies and retrieving her Herbology supplies. Grabbing her katana, Junsui, (June-sue-ee; meaning pure) she followed the cat outside to a field with three things that looked like giant bubble wands at each end. Kororo sat and glared at Kagome silently telling her that the sword would not be allowed. She sighed sadly, the sword wanted to be let out, before pulling out a blade of grass and fashioning it into a whip. She heard a familiar voice speak, "_I never understood how fire and poison makes plant."_

"_Shippo, who knows because I wasn't even supposed to have received any youki from you and Sesshomaru. Perhaps it matched my personality, peaceful and serene but able to raise my thorns. If you don't mind Kororo and I are overdue for some fun."_

He nods and sits in the stand, entertaining himself by providing commentary on the sparring below, "…Ouch, she's going to feel that in the morning, could it be that girl power isn't all that its cracked up to be? Kaa-chan quickly retaliates by throwing the cat off and jumping up while giving the announcer a rude gesture, which will cost her points with the judges, before pouncing on Kororo turning the match into a brawl."

Dumbledore came into the clearing and sat beside Shippo, "I trust you guys are enjoying the weather."

Shippo nodded, "Yeah, the playing will have to end very soon…Kaa-chan, shouldn't you head to class, you wouldn't want to get a tardy and detention on the first day of class."

She grumbled and murmured to Kororo to 'play' with Shippo, smirking, when the kitsune tumbled out of the stands thanks to an over-zealous neko. "Too late for that. Take care of Junsui for me."

Before he could protest, she bowed swiftly and ran off towards the castle. Dumbledore laughed slightly, "You two are a lot alike."

Shippo shoved the kitten off of him, "_Yeah, it was a side affect of the ceremony, she turned more playful while I became calmer. Another oddity is for some reason she has youki albeit it doesn't interfere with her miko-ki but it is unusual for humans to receive any youki, yet hers manifests in her control over plant life which in itself is different because I can control fire and her older brother can control a corrosive acid and a powerful poison_."

Dumbledore shook his head, "_It makes sense both you and Sesshomaru-sama's abilities destroy life hers runs more along the lines of protection. Her natural abilities run along protection, it would make sense that her youki runs the same path_."

Shippo nodded picking up Junsui before setting it at his side, "_That would make sense. Now about this detention…_"

Dumbledore shrugged slightly, "_I wasn't aware that the professors were already handing out detentions. Don't worry it's nothing too bad. Probably lines or something of that nature._"

Shippo nodded, "_I can't help but want to protect he; she did the same for me when we were younger after all she is the only ofukuro I know._"

Dumbledore nodded and stood up brushing his robes off. "_True but I'm sure she would be displeased with you coddling her. She after all helped raise you. So is Sesshomaru-sama coming to visit my humble school?"_

"_You know it; he has been meaning to see his imouto for a while now. I feel sorry for anyone who says a cross word about her in his presence. He's more protective then I ever am and a lot more vindictive and vicious._"

Shippo then allowed Kororo, who went back to his smaller size, to hitch a ride, the kitten sleeping, exhausted from the playing he did earlier. He reached the castle in time for Kagome to come out following a boy with brown hair. He smiled when he caught the nervousness from the boy as he stepped up to Kagome. "What did you do to Kororo, Shippo?"

Shippo rolled his eyes, "You were the one who tired him out with your playing."

Kagome sighed and ran a hand along the sleeping kitten's fur, "Oh, hey Shippo, this is Neville Longbottom. Neville this is Shippo Higurashi."

Shippo nodded to the trembling human before mentioning casually, "_Kaa-chan_, Sesshomaru's coming to visit sometime soon when he does wear the outfit that's wrapped up."

Kagome nodded and pressed a quick kiss to his cheek, "Okay, just take care of Junsui and Kororo for me."

Shippo nodded then laughed, "Only you would mention a sword before your cat."

Kagome ignored him and led Neville outside, "So where is the classroom, for Herbology?"

Neville motioned to the greenhouses in the near the forest and a large tree that moved. Kagome sweat dropped, she had passed the buildings on her way to the field to play with Kororo. The wizard then spoke nervously, "I-is it true? The stuff in the paper."

Kagome looked around before leaning in his ear, "Can you keep a secret?"

Neville turned slightly pink before he nodded, "It's a lie, he's family; we performed the adoption ceremony when I was fifteen."

Neville nodded again the two traveling silently to the greenhouses being one of the first to meet up with the professor. Professor Sprout smiled at the girl, "I've heard a lot about you, Ms. Higurashi. I see you met one of my best students."

Kagome nodded and the frizzy haired women walked the two into the greenhouse 5, "Well, the seedlings we were supposed to have been transferring into larger pots has arrived late and they haven't sprouted yet so I was wondering if you could…"

Kagome got the hint and nodded, "Sure just lead the way."

Neville followed the women confused at what was going on when he noticed Kagome stand in front of a row of pots then she closed her eyes and he could feel the air charge up and to his surprise the seeds in the pots began to grow. Kagome stopped and opened her eyes, "Wait, aren't those are creepers of the world."

Professor Sprout nodded, "I think the year six students can handle them."

Kagome sighed softly, "I hope you are sure."

Neville managed to close his mouth and Kagome turned to the teen and explained it wasn't magic; it was a side-effect from the adoption allowing for her to manipulate plants with her energy. He smiled mentally; he had dreams of running a nursery and with Kagome being able to help plants grow quickly; she would be perfect to be by his side. The professor then led the two students outside where they waited for the other students to arrive. Kagome sat down on the ground her arms around her knees her head resting on the top of said knees watching the elder woman walk back and forth mentally reviewing her lecture for class.

Hermione arrived followed by Harry and Ron. The girl went up to the miko, "I saw you had fun today."

Kagome blushed slightly, "Kororo was feeling restless and wouldn't leave me in peace until I played with him to tire him out."

Hermione nodded and grinned slightly, "You and I need to spend some time together, so as to get to know one another better."

Kagome hid a slight shudder at the suggestion of an interrogation thinly veiled as a girl time. Ron turned to look at the girl, "What are you two bloody talking about?"

Harry nodded his eyes straying to Neville who seemed to be standing too close to Kagome. Kagome slightly backed away her fingers making a 'x' trying to 'ward' the witch back, "I know what that means; it's girl code meaning, 'You are going to not escape from my clutches until I pry every bit of information I'm interested in from your empty little head.' I won't do it, nu-uh, you can't make me."

Hermione smiled seriously, "Then you also know you have no chance."

Kagome sighed slightly, "So when is the date of my interr--I mean this 'girl time'.

Hermione nodded, "That's the spirit."

Kagome knelt on to her knees and mimicked committing seppuku, much to the amusement of the guys and the mock annoyance of Hermione. Standing up, she brushed her knees off as the other students arrived. Professor Sprout then interrupted the conversation with the start of the lecture covering the safety practices they would need before entering the greenhouse. The Gryffindors and Hufflepuffs were split into groups of five for safety reasons which left Kagome smiling slightly when she noticed who was in her group: Harry, Ron and Hermione who acted much like Sango and Miroku but with out the overt perverseness and violence; herself and finally Neville rounded out the group. _'It almost feels like old times.'_

The miko blinked when she noticed someone wave their hand in front of her face, "Where did you go?"

Kagome blinked and looked at Hermione's concerned face, "Half way across the world and in the past."

"You may want to stay in the here and now because we are about to go in."

Kagome nodded slightly, allowing the witch lead her inside where she noticed the groups struggling to control their plants. The professor shouted above the noise, "I need you to cut the vines off and peel them, the juice is an excellent stain remover for clothing so the house-elves don't have to work as hard when they mend the clothing."

Kagome raised an eyebrow, _'What the hell, they remove stains?'_

The group stood in front of the withering plant watching it wearily Kagome, the most on guard; her body tense and ready in case the plants decided to attack instead of just thrashing around. Hermione placed a hand on Kagome's shoulder, "Don't worry, we can handle this plant so you can relax."

Kagome looked at her with her patented, 'are you serious' look before leaning back and allowing them to handle it. The four were quickly tied up by the plant leaving the girl to pluck a blade of grass off the ground and turned it into a knife to quickly cut the vines off, allowing the group to be brought back to the realm of reality. Dropping the 'knife' which turned back into a blade of grass, she turned to look at all of them, Hermione and Ron were pale while Neville and Harry were dry heaving into the grass, Kagome knelt by the two removing the vines as she placed a hand on each boy's back, "Are you guys okay now?"

Neville turned to look at her with wide eyes before he composed himself looking embarrassed and standing up not looking at the girl as he looked at the vines beginning to peel the brown vines exposing the fleshy green inside. The girl then turned all of her attention to Harry, helping the wizard up. The Boy-who-Lived merely brushed her off. She sighed and went to work on peeling the vines as well, part of her wanted to ask what they saw but a larger part knew that asking would be an invasion of privacy.

The group silently finished their task and watched as the other groups fought off the vines and peel the skin off. Kagome while keeping an eye on the other groups asked Hermione if she and Ron were alright. Ron spoke up, "What the bloody hell was that?"

Kagome sighed, "Creepers of the world, as they are called in Japan, trap people in what is called Illusionary Death and prey on their doubts and fears causing the victim's energy to rise, when said energy reaches a peak the vines sharpen to a point and they skewer their victim from the back, feeding on the energy released."

Hermione shuddered slightly, "Is this what attacked you?"

Kagome blinked slightly, "You mean my scar on my back? No, they weren't the cause."

The group turned to her expecting for more information but she wasn't speaking about it instead turning the topic to what Care for Magical Creatures was and trying to learn more about the class that had a book called, Monster Book of Monsters. Neville happily spoke on the class while Hermione noted both the way Kagome avoided looking at each person and was focusing on finishing the task.

She quickly asked if she could be dismissed the Herbology professor nodded and the girl grabbed her supplies and left the four behind. The girl then went off towards the woods hoping for some peace for her thoughts when a large hand rested on her shoulder, she turned quickly to see a large hairy man look at her, "Who are you?"

"Name's 'agrid, the forest is forbidden for a reason."

Kagome apologized, "I was hoping for a place to think in peace before my Care for Magical Creatures class."

Hagrid smiled at knowing the miko would have his class that day. He offered to take her to his hut and allow her to be in peace and have a cup of tea until his class started. She blinked when she realized the tall man was her next professor. The girl smiled and followed the man to the hut where Kagome had the opportunity to try some Earl Grey tea.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry grumbled slightly when he realized that the miko fled. 'Probably went off to see that demon lover of hers.' Neville turned to Hermione, "What were you talking about? Who hurt her?"

Professor Sprout then dismissed the class after ten bottles of the translucent green liquid were stacked in a corner for the house elves to collect. Neville went his separate way looking for the girl while Harry, Ron, and Hermione went to Hagrid's to talk to the half giant about what he thought about the new girl. The stopped under the window when they heard Kagome's voice speak up, "I can't believe how cruel they were it's not your fault for what your mother was. Besides, being a 'half-breed' allows you the best of both worlds. The compassion humans can show and the awesome strength and the height of a giant. I'd kill to be able to reach the top shelf without climbing."

Hagrid laughed before asking what her son was up to. Kagome smiled fondly, "Shippo's being Shippo; he's trying to protect me from being hurt."

Harry winced from under the window as he recalled Dumbledore's words that he had a friend in the Ministry, a fox demon who believed she was his mother. Hagrid nodded before standing up and the two cleared the table and headed towards the door. The three eavesdroppers scrambled through the pumpkin patch trying to not make it obvious that they were hiding under the window. Once they reached the clearing that class was to take place; they were quickly surrounded by flames. As the three were trying to put out the flames they could hear rapid-fire squawking in what sounded like Japanese. Hermione was the first to catch the constant use of the name Kagome which she mentioned to the guys. Once they beaten down the flames they caught Kagome whacking what looked to be a mutated toad with a two-headed stick, listening to her hiss at him in her native language before looking up at the three with a smile on her face as she let the imp collapse to the ground, "I hope Jaken hasn't hurt any of you. He gets a complex when the Staff of Heads is in his hands and he apologizes, _apologize, Jaken, and I shall forget this attack and not mention it to my brother when he comes_."

The kappa glared at her and the girl swung the staff allowing the youkai a chance to fly straight into the lake, "Stupid jerk."

Hermione asked, "He kept saying, _Kagome-sama…_What does that mean?"

Kagome rubbed the back of her head, "Now I almost feel bad, who knew the imp actually respects me. But I'm still keeping the staff until he promises to be nice to humans."

A soaked Jaken returned moments later and prostrated himself in front of Kagome begging for forgiveness, the miko relented and returned the staff, which secretly creped her out, after receiving a promise from the kappa to not harm her schoolmates.

The other students had at this point started to arrive and their attention was brought onto the bedraggled demon holding onto a two headed staff like it was a long lost teddy bear, leaving the miko and her witch friend in giggles at how endearing yet disturbing the moment was.

Hagrid cleared his throat and began the class briefly explaining what imps were and what they normally did. He then mentioned the fact that Jaken was a prince amongst them until he renounced his title and decided to follow Sesshomaru and has been his retainer for over seven hundred years. Malfoy sneered, "Hig-er-ashy, should I get a chair for when you go down on him so you won't strain yourself."

Kagome turned to Jaken who had frozen in shock at what was said to the miko all the while half-expecting Sesshomaru to come out of the woodworks to strike the boy down when the girl bit out a response, "I know you're frustrated, but please refrain from projecting your sexual fantasies onto me; besides I'm sure if you ask him politely Jaken will let you go down on him."

The boy opened and shut his mouth several times before Kagome's next comment snapped him out of it, "I have no desire to see you practice before hand, Malfoy."

She turned and left the small group that stayed behind after the class had ended. She turned a bit to the left and felt a red hot light pass by her ear singeing a few hairs in its path. She growled at the cowardly attack and had turned to face him when a streak of red rushed past her and grabbed the blond by the neck before the figure could solidify the boy was pinned against a tree with an adult male kitsune snarling at him, "How dare you attack her especially from the rear, that's a low only a human would stoop to."

Kagome managed to reach Shippo and caught his statement, "_Hey, let's leave that generalization out of this. Shippo-kun, let him go. I'm sure punishing him is what you really want to do but consider the annoyance of paperwork and straining the relationship between Britain and Japan. Come on, let him go so that we can go and have fun like old times…oooh lets have a sleepover."_

Shippo breathed out, the blood receding from his eyes and he allowed the whimpering blond to drop and he sighed at his mother, "You need to stop going in between a demon lost to his blood and what he desires."

Kagome smiled as she walked away with her arm wrapped around Shippo's, "_I know you, you wouldn't hurt me. Jaken, if you are coming, come._" She then directed the next part to her friends, "I'll see you guys during dinner."

Hermione gasped slightly, "They have to be **really** close because if they weren't we would be picking up pieces of both Kagome and Malfoy off the ground."

Malfoy stood up from his position on the ground brushing himself off, "That stupid demon attacked me without provocation; wait till I tell my father of this."

Hermione snorted, "Yeah and say what, 'I attack someone under his protection in the back and he meant to punish me but the girl I attacked stopped him from carrying out clause 12b in the Demon-Human Treaty of 1495. Face it, Malfoy, you single handedly threatened our relations with the Japanese ministry of magic which isn't good because demons are immune to our style magic. I'm sure your father would agree."

Hermione jogged after Kagome with Neville, Ron, trailing after her. Harry glared at Malfoy. "Try a stunt like that again and I'll rip your throat out and feed it to you," came from his mouth in a guttural growl before he joined his friends.

(That sounds awkward but I can't seem to figure out how to word it…sorry)

Kagome grinned as she finished her essay with a flourish. Shippo and Jaken both ditched her as soon as they deemed her in a safe enough location to speak. '_They are probably watching porn or what ever guys do when they get together. Urg nasty mental picture. I wonder why Jaken is here; surely Aniki hasn't gone senile with age and believe the imp can protect me. Ah-Un would do a far better job if that was the case…hmm perhaps he means to serve as a distraction. It must be, but a distraction from what?'_

She blinked and a face six centimeters from her own came into view, she shrieked and shoved the person away while propelling herself backwards landing in an ungraceful heap on the other side of the sofa. Harry managed to get up from his position on the ground where Kagome shoved him, "What was that for? I just came to tell you it's almost dinner time."

Kagome blushed rubbing a lump on the back of her head shyly, "I'm sorry but you startled me from my thoughts."

Harry sighed; the blush looked quite fetching on her, "Let's just consider it payback for how badly I treated you today."

She grinned wryly, "Forget it, I wasn't that upset that you were ignoring me."

The miko packed up her essay and stored her supplies in her school trunk before she left with the wizard leading the way. She staggered back when they reached the Dinning Hall, the noise overwhelming her until managed to get her bearings. The two picked their way through the tables to the Gryffindor table. They sat down, Kagome next to Neville and Harry on her other side. Thus began the tensest meal Kagome had the 'pleasure' of sitting through. Harry and Neville were shooting glares at each other with her trapped in the middle while Hermione and Ron tried to make conversation with the unsettled girl. Kagome just looked at her food, pushing the mashed potatoes around before taking a sip of the pumpkin juice and standing up and leaving after a quick bow to the group.

Hermione sighed, "Poor Kagome…Shame on both of you for making her so uncomfortable she didn't even eat. I don't think she ate lunch either."

Shippo caught the end of the girl's comment from his position beside the Headmaster and Deputy Headmistress and turned to watch his mother's retreating figure concernedly. Kouga rolled his eyes as he tore into his 'rare' stake, _"Shippo, Kagome's a big girl, you shouldn't worry over her."_

Neville bit his lip and looked down at his plate which contained the remnants of his dinner while Harry focused on the enchanted ceiling mentally telling himself to nip food from the kitchen later.

--------------------------------------------------------

Kagome reached the potions room which was currently empty and she shuddered there was a bucket of foul smelling substance in a wooden barrel in the center of the room. A hand fell upon her shoulder and she shrieked her miko powers flaring in response to the perceived threat. She heard a thud behind her and she turned, "_Oh shimatta, I attacked the professor_, _I am so busted_. Snape-sensei, are you alright, I'm so sorry. You…I was startled."

-------------------------------------------------

Chapter fin, I need to work on my other stories, this is a graduation present for Kurama's Foxy Miko! ('06 may rock but '05's better, nyah!) This chapter hasn't been checked for grammer (like when are they?) be nice to me, I have a frail ego…seriously I cringe each time I get a review because I'm scared that I'm going to get another flame….ignore the chatter at the end…check the live journal for information on what's going on…


	6. Chapter 6

**_Kagome reached the potions room which was currently empty and she shuddered there was a bucket of foul smelling substance in a wooden barrel in the center of the room. A hand fell upon her shoulder and she shrieked her miko powers flaring in response to the perceived threat. She heard a thud behind her and she turned, "Oh shimatta, I attacked the professor, I am so busted. Snape-sensei, are you alright, I'm so sorry. You…I was startled."_**

The dining room was flooded with the girl's flared powers. A blood jewel around Kouga's and Jaken's necks lit up protecting them from the purification energy while Kagome's blood flowing through Shippo protected him. The youkai all stood and ran towards the source. Dumbledore stood and told all the students to remain sitting as he followed the running demons his robes billowing behind him.

Hermione bit her lower lip after the static-y feeling passed over them, "Do you think Kagome's fine?"

Ron nodded, "Course, all of the demons went off and do you think they would let anything happen to her." He then returned to the food on his plate.

Harry turned towards the doors wondering if all was really well when the doors were opened and Dumbledore stepped in, "Potions classes have been suspended for the week."

The potion comment had all two hundred eyes stray towards where Snape normally sat to notice that the seat, the hooked nose man normally sat in, was conspicuously bare.

------------------------------------------

Kagome bit her lip it went better then she expected, considering she was expecting expulsion at the very least if not some sort of criminal action. Shippo eyes stared at a still smoking mark on the man's forearm, "So that's what one looks like. Good to know that your miko-ki can force those carrying Voldemort's mark back."

The miko worried her lip some more, replaying the information Dumbledore imparted over the mark and its uses.

Shippo freed the girl's lower lip, "Don't do that it'll give you chapped lips then nobody will want to mate you then I'll never get that brother or sister I've been pining for.

The miko laughed and shook her head at her exasperating son, "It's sad, you still want that sibling."

Shippo pouted and gave her his 'I'm so adorable that you can't help but agree with me' look, "You promised."

-------------------------------------

Sesshomaru glared at the Lords of the North and South, "_I placed the care of three ningens in your hands and you managed to allow those wizards to get to them and kill them. Give me one reason why I should kill both of you right now._"

The Lord of the North shuddered, her red hair covering her face, "_Sire, wouldn't eliminating us delay your efforts of naming the Lord of the West._"

Sesshomaru paused, "_I see that you have found a reason. Leave before I decide the time wasted would be worth it._"

The kitsune of the North and the tiger of the South quickly left the room. "_I'm surrounded by fools._"

He growled, "_If only the other lords hadn't insisted that the Minister could not be a regional Lord. My life would be less complex._"

At the last meeting with the Minister and the four Lords under him and the Vice-minister; the cocky tiger insisted that Sesshomaru follow the council regulations and appoint the next Western Lord. Kouga the Eastern lord managed to put the tiger in his place but they knew that he had a point to maintain the impartiality the Minister was to have in case of regional disputes he couldn't reign over a quadrant of the land.

Sesshomaru looked at a photo he had of Kagome and the others of the Sengoku Jidai, "_I only have one member of the family left; it looks to be the next Western Lord shall be female_."

----------------------------------------------------------

Harry and Ron sat together playing a round of Wizard's chess while Hermione worked on the Potions essay. "Boys, shouldn't you use this time to complete the potions essay before other professors assign work."

They snorted, "We have all week to do it…wait where are you going?"

Hermione looked up from her packing, "Kagome invited me to sleepover with herself and Shippo; said something about not wanting to be the only female; said she would meet me there."

----------------------------------------------

Kagome sneezed in Shippo's room, "I think that someone was talking about me."

Shippo laughed and shook his head, "Superstitious, at this day and age?"

She pouted from her position on a quilt in green silk pajamas while looking at her schedule, "My first class tomorrow is…History of magic then after that I have Kouga's class then I have Ancient Runes. Wednesday is the same as Monday except for Astronomy at midnight…classes at midnight what are these people thinking?"

Shippo looked at her wryly, "Perhaps so that you can see the stars."

Kagome return his glance, "Really, I never would have guessed. You are so wise beyond your years. Souta would be proud that his nephew doesn't have his mother's brains."

She paused from her teasing, she had a feeling that Shippo knew what Jaken was distracting her from. She was sure while she spoke that she caught a flash of pity. '_What are you hiding from me Shippo?'_

-------------------------------------------------------------

Ron and Harry merely gaped at each other before Ron sputtered, "Dad's told me all about fox demon gathering and how they use some sort of seduction to have orgies."

Hermione wrinkled her nose in disgust, "I doubt they would do anything like that with his mother there. Besides I hope to find out more about Kagome."

The two just watched as she heading towards the girls dorm and they were still staring at the entrance when she returned dressed in a nightgown and robe carrying two bags."

"Jeez where are you going, Germany? Why do you need so much luggage?"

Hermione rolled her eyes, "It's our school books for tomorrow since Kagome left hers in her bag and a school uniform for me."

The portrait opened and Kagome stepped in, "Hey, Hermione-chan, I was getting worried, you were taking a while so I thought you had gotten lost. Ah Harry and Ron-kun, I hope you guys enjoy yourselves."

With a quick wave she took the bags from Hermione carrying them with ease and the two girls left the common room together.

Ron and Harry looked at each other, "Well she did say that she was going to lessen the study time with Hermione."

Ron looked back to the board, "Knight to E5, check."

Harry scrambled trying to find a way to get his king out of the check while listening to the advice the pieces were shouting at him, when Neville walked down from the boys dorm, "Hey, have you guys seen Kagome, I was hoping she could help me with my potions' essay."

Harry ground his teeth at the obvious ploy to get the miko alone. "She and Hermione went to spend the night with Shippo."

Neville nodded and sighed sadly before returning to the dorm to retire for the night. Ron whistled slightly after Harry made his move, "Jealous are we. Bishop to G7; checkmate.'

Harry growled and tugged on his hair, "Can't I just get a break."

Ron picked up the chess pieces and chuckled, "Sorry mate; that's the way the cookie crumbles. If you're freaking out why don't you use the Marauder's Map to see where the girls are at and use the invisibility cloak to spy on them."

Harry stood up suddenly and went up to his trunk leaving Ron to follow him shouting that he was joking.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shippo opened the painting and let the two girls in, "Hurry up, Hideki said he wanted to meet my _ofukuro_ properly."

Kagome smiled, "I'm sure he wants stories from when you were younger."

The blond kitsune from before appeared and wrapped his arms around the red headed kitsune and rested his head on top the shorter kitsune's head, "Of course I do. Now who is this lovely lady with you?"

Hermione turned to them, "I'm Hermione; I was wondering who is _seme_ and who was _uke_ in your relationship?"

Kagome gasped, "Not even five minutes in kitsune's presence and she's corrupted. But that's an interesting question."

Shippo blinked, "You aren't much better; a miko wondering such thoughts."

She held her most pious expression, "I'm hurt you think so lowly of me. All holy people are perverts you should have heard some of the stories Kaede told me and Sango and look at Miroku. We are perverts to degrees."

Hermione blushed, "Ah sorry it was rude of me to ask."

Shippo shook his head, "Hideki's usually the bottom and I'm top."

Kagome nodded, "That makes sense, if I'm correct our anal retentive friend raised you while I was gone and he passed it on to you."

Hermione laughed slightly feeling more comfortable with the group. Hideki pouted slightly at being ignored, "_Koi let's go to bed. The girls will be fine and I'm sure they can entertain themselves."_

"Heeyyyy, okay fine, you two run off to some corner where I can't hear you, I'd rather not hear Shippo getting more action them me."

Hermione blushed once again as she figured out what the one fox said due to all of the others' reactions the most telling Shippo leading Hideki away to another room. Kagome turned to the other side where Shippo had showed her a hot spring he had custom designed maintained through what he called, 'Faith, Hope, and Pixie dust' or in other words magic. The miko turned to Hermione and invited her to bathe saying there were spare towels and it would give them something to do. Hermione blushed but before she could say anything Kagome hit the top of her head, "Oh right, you aren't used to public baths like we have in Japan. Well what do you want to do?"

Hermione pulled out a stack of notes, "I thought that we could review some history notes so that you can keep up for tomorrow and maybe we could look at some Ancient Runes, I feel like we will have a quiz on the first day and I would hate for your grades to suffer because you are new."

Kagome nodded and thanked her pulling out a notebook and her history book ready to learn about the History of Magic.

An hour later she regretted wanting to learn this stuff, "There's so much stuff, I may love history but it's too much for my poor brain to handle in one night."

Hermione nodded, "You do have five years to catch up with. Let's start on Ancient Runes…"

Kagome closed the notebook and book with a relieved sigh as she pulled out the Ancient Runes textbook. Hermione opened her notes, "The first rune is…"

Kagome interrupted, "This is Ancient Runes? It's the official language of demon documents, Fluff-butt made me learn this when I was adopted."

--------------------------------------------------

Ron and Harry stood in front a painting of a woman in a Japanese style outfit of white and red with a large fox at her feet, "Well this is new."

Harry shushed him, "We need to find an opportunity to sneak in there."

They leaned against the wall and listened to the girls cover Runes before the conversation shifted to something that interested Harry, boys. "So Kagome you have this down, any men in your life."

Kagome laughed, "Men, no…demons yes."

Hermione leaned forward, "Really, you have a boyfriend?"

The miko shushed her, "No I don't but if Shippo hears that word he'd hound me again about kids."

"He probably wants to have a sibling…"

"Exactly, wait how did you know, Harry tell you? Never mind, it was obvious with the way he was calling me, 'mama' in Japanese."

Hermione blinked storing that in her mental databases, "I thought it was a nickname a shorten form of Kagome. But speaking of Harry; what do you think of him?"

Kagome tilted her head towards the doorway covered by the portrait she was sure that she had heard something out there. "He's a decent guy, most guys here are nice, some more so then others."

"Just decent? Nothing more?"

"I met him less then a week ago, and you know what, I'm hungry…"

"You should be, you missed lunch and dinner. You want to run by the kitchens to nip some food?"

Kagome shook her head, "No, I wouldn't want to get in trouble."

Hermione had already pulled on her robe and retrieved Kagome's, "Come now it will be fine and you know the password for the door, right?"

Kagome nodded and slipped on the sleeping robe, they then headed out the door.

Harry and Ron stayed under the invisibility cloak and followed the two as they listened to the girls talk to one another. "Kagome, you see the picture of the bowl of fruit?"

Kagome nodded, "Let me guess we have to tickle the pear till it laughs."

Hermione's mouth dropped open, "How'd you know?"

She shrugged, "That's what I would have done to hide a way to the kitchen."

The witch shook her head, "You are one very weird person."

Kagome cocked her head to the side, "You aren't the first to say that, but lets go I hear someone coming and I'm sure we aren't suppose to get caught out of our dorms."

The girls quickly entered the kitchen allowing the painting to swing shut behind them.

The boys were left out in the hall as they caught Malfoy with Crabbe and Goyle walking by under the pretense of checking for rule-breakers. The two listened in as Malfoy walked past talking about how the Minister of Magic in Japan was coming to Hogwarts and it was probably to eliminate the muggle running around because the Minister was known to be intolerant of any couplings between the species.

Ron turned to Harry, "Do you think Kagome would be safe because they say the Minister's immune to holy powers and that he's practically unstoppable."

Harry nodded, "Yeah, they know each other from way back."

The red head turned to him, "She tell you this?"

He shook his head, "I just know, how don't ask me. He was in one of my dreams. Something tells me that the reason he's here isn't completely good though."

----------------------------------------

Kagome and Hermione returned to the room and Kagome turned she could hear two other heart beats other then herself and Hermione and those in the other room, "Hey, Hermione, is there anyway for people to become invisible?"

Hermione gasped, "They wouldn't use it."

Kagome reached for the heart beats and felt a silky fabric which she tugged on thus revealing the heads of Ron and Harry. "Mind telling us what you two boys are doing here? If you wanted to join us you could have asked, we have room here if you wanted to hang out especially since Shippo's busy with Hideki."

**Oh andthe episode of IYof the weekof June 15you see blue flowers when he sees Kikyou's shikigami destroyed and he's holding her robes (after Kagura left) those are kikyou's or Chinese Bell flowers, neat eh…I'm on vacation updates are rare if any I happen to ask my aunt to use her's which is faster then the one I normally use AND I remebered to bring my jump drive.**


	7. Chapter 7

_**Kagome reached for the heart beats and felt a silky fabric which she tugged on thus revealing the heads of Ron and Harry. "Mind telling us what you two boys are doing here? If you wanted to join us you could have asked, we have room here if you wanted to hang out especially since Shippo's busy with Hideki."**_

Shippo and Hideki were leaning against the door listening to the girl; the two kitsune turned to one another and rolled their eyes with how dull the sleepover was thus far.

Kagome sat down quickly her hands running over the material feeling how soft and silky it was, "So this makes you invisible? So pretty... and cool as well. I bet you've snuck into loads of places with this little gadget or is it considered a gizmo?"

The three Brits looked at one another and shared smiles as they recalled their adventures with the cloak James Potter once donned.

Kagome caught the look and laughed, "I'm guessing you guys have done some things if those expressions are an indication."

The group retold some of their adventures including the time they had to travel throughout school during midnight to give a baby dragon to Charlie, who they explained was Ron's brother, so that he could send it to a protective reserve and release it. Which led to the next topic. "Wow you have a brother, is it just you four and your parents?"

Ron turned pink, "Ah no, I have five older brothers and a younger sister you should have met."

Kagome picked up a shoe and threw it against the door she knew Shippo and Hideki were listening against, "Shippo, no ideas."

Returning to Ron she thumped her head slightly, "Wow, I feel stupid know, you both have beautiful red hair AND the same last name, I just thought Weasley was a common name."

Ron blushed darker at the compliment and muttered that everyone in his family had red hair. Hermione quickly went into her prying mode, "How about you and your family, Kagome?"

Kagome smiled as she recalled her family, "I live at my shrine with my _Jii-chan_, and my mother and my younger brother, Souta. I also have an older brother and there's my son, Shippo."

Hermione leaned forward, "How is it that your son is older then you?"

Kagome turned towards the door behind which Shippo and Hideki were behind for a second, "Ah that was a while ago. It goes back to my fifteenth birthday, I was preparing to go to school and at the breakfast table my grandfather gave me a mummified water demon's hand which I promptly fed to Buyo, our cat. He ate it and ran off. When I was getting ready to leave Souta came up to me saying that he heard a noise in the well house on our property and he thought it was Buyo stuck in there but he was to scared to check. I went in and I saw Buyo and when I turned my back to the well the sealed covers of the well blew open a centipede demon dragged me back…"

Hermione finished for her, "and into the warring states era, wow so she's you."

Kagome blinked, "_Nani?_"

Hermione shook her head and pulled out a book, "When you told me you were from Japan I checked this book out on the History of Magic from the Orientals and you have ten pages dedicated to you and your companions, but it doesn't give much information on what you guys did or your names; other then the fact that they...you killed that one demon and gathered the pieces of a jewel called the Shee-kon."

Kagome peered at the book, and smiled wryly when she caught how they addressed her in the book, "_The reincarnation of Kikyou, of course that is all I am but when I shattered the Shikon no Tama it's the girl from the future."_

Harry caught the name Kikyou and took the book from the girls and shut it. Shippo came out afterwards and after sparing a warning glance at Hermione for upsetting his mother unintentionally, transformed into his animal form and curled up against his mother comforting her in all his five tailed glory. Hideki came out afterwards and dismissed himself calling out that he was going to visit with another lover. Shippo lifted his head to signal that he heard and Kagome bowed her head briefly.

Harry watched Kagome run her fingers through the fox's fur, her hand moving slowly back and forth.

Kagome felt his gaze and looked up at him, "Yes?"

Harry blushed at getting caught, "Ah nothing I was lost in thought."

Kagome nodded then turned to Hermione and Ron who was watching them closely, "Did we miss something?"

The miko turned to Shippo hoping to understand what was happening but he yawned and curled up tightly next to the miko's side. Kagome yawned too, "I'm not sure what you missed but I'm tired so I'm going to sleep, knock yourselves out."

Hermione nodded, "That's a good idea, classes start early tomorrow."

Harry stood getting ready to leave but Kagome from her position curled up against Shippo waved to a wall behind them, "Stay, pillows and blankets are against the wall."

He nodded and both guys made there way to grab the supplies, Harry picking up another blanket which he used to drape over Kagome. The miko mumbled a sleepy '_gato_ and fell asleep with Ron and Hermione following shortly after. Harry stayed awake staring up at the ceiling wishing he could be lying underneath the heavens before he too fell asleep. Shippo placed his head near his mother's enjoying the familiar and comforting scent while his mind wondered to what he and Jaken discussed. _'She is going to kill Sesshomaru; she isn't going to like the fact that the Western Lands are going to be sprung on her.'_

--------------------------

Kagome woke up early with the mindset to go and enjoy the hot spring before the others wake up and awkward questions about the scars littering her body resurfaced. She stepped into the room with the hot spring and carrying her supplies went to the room behind it and proceeded to bathe and cleanse her self before she stepped out wrapped in a towel and slipped into the hot spring to soak and enjoy the heat.

Harry was the next to wake an hour after Kagome did, he yawned and rubbed his eyes when he saw Shippo sitting in front of a doorway. The kitsune looked back, "Hurry up, the others are waking."

Kagome looked at the fox before pulling herself out of the water and wrapping the towel back around her slim figure and she padded her way back into the other room to pour cool water over her body and dressing in her school uniform.

Harry blushed as he caught sight of Kagome walking away, her body dripping from the bath she just got out of. Shippo spoke up smirking, "You could look away you know, 'kaa-chan has never been one to appreciate ogling."

He blushed deeper and adverted his eyes and backed away from the door way.

Kagome came out of the back room her hair still pulled up from when she was in the hot spring her hands fixing the school tie. Shippo hopped up clucking his tongue at the disarray his mother was in, "Come here; let me help you after all you have got to look pretty for your classes."

Kagome obediently went to him and he pulled out a brush and began to work on her hair. He quickly pulled her hair up into a ponytail and placed two ribbons in it, a burgundy one and a golden colored one to match her tie. Kagome turned to Shippo and thanked him when Hermione woke up then the witch went over to the corner where the only sleeping member was snoring his cares away and shook him awake.

--twitch I can't concentrate my mama's snoring too loud--

Ron sat up sputtering, "Wha? Jeez Hermione you'll kill a bloke if you scare him like that."

The witch ignored him, "You and Harry have to get back to the dorm because you didn't bring your school supplies. Meet us at breakfast."

The pair left the girls, hidden under the cloak so that people wouldn't know they hadn't been in their dormitory all night.

------

Shippo headed to the Defense Against the Dark Arts office to speak with Kouga on what Jaken had spoken about when Kouga opened the door quickly, "_Did you hear the news?"_

"_Jaken told me."_

"_He knows? Did he tell Kagome, you know he's a bit callous when it comes to these things?"_

"_No, he told me so that I could tell her. She's going to be furious about the whole thing."_

"_Of course she would be furious with herself but she, I think, is going to feel guilty and heart broken."_

Shippo looked at him confused, _"What are you talking about?"_

Kouga blinked, _"What were you talking about?"_

At the mental count of three the both spoke.

"_The fact she's to take the role of Lord of the Western Lands."_

"_The fact her family was killed last night by Voldemort's men."_

They looked at each other, _"Oh shit, this is NOT good."_

--------------------------------

"Bless you."

Kagome looked up at the girl who was dressing, "Ah, thank you."

Hermione quickly put the finishing touches to her wardrobe and the two went to the dinning room. Dumbledore quickly intercepted the girls and had Kagome follow him. Hermione waved goodbye and sat down at the mostly empty table.

Kagome made to speak with him but he seemed grave and serious so she kept quiet and quicken her stride to match his.

But the mournful cry of wolves from the surrounding area made the miko's stomach twist painfully.

-------------------------------------

Hermione jumped in her seat when the howling began. Her attention turned towards the Head Table hoping for some answers from the professors but Kouga was howling as well and the other professors seemed preoccupied with troubled thoughts.

Shippo sat down in Kagome's usual spot and watched Harry and Ron sit down, "The wolves are morning the loss of three pack members."

The fluttering of wings made the group of people look up and the owl that delivered Hermione's paper dropped it in her lap. The witch opened the paper and gasped, "Oh no…"

Harry and Ron both looked over and on the front page in bold type were the words, "You-Know-Who's First Victims" and underneath it was a family picture of Kagome's family with red circles around everyone but her. Surprising enough they managed to find the negative and develop the picture with the proper potions because the people were moving around and Kagome in the photo was teasing the boy. Shippo interrupted their reading of the article, "She doesn't know yet, Dumbledore-kun felt that it probably wasn't the best that she find out in that manner but what's going to worry her the most is the fact the bodies were taken by the wizards."

The trio looked at him for an explanation when they caught Malfoy sighing, "Pity, I was hoping to catch the muggle's face when she hears the news, it would have made my day."

----------------------------------

Kagome refused the seat Dumbledore offered her once they made it to the office (the password was Chocolate frogs), "Is something the matter, Dumbledore-sensei?"

Dumbledore looked up from the packet he had received from Sesshomaru on what he was expecting when he arrived, unable to tell her about her family just yet, "Ah yes, I'm afraid that I was never very proficient in Ancient Runes so I was hoping you could translate the letter your brother sent me."

Kagome nodded relaxing, she had been afraid that it was something worse, and settling into the chair and began on the task of translating the thirty page packet, "Well we can say my brother was never at a loss for words."

--------------------------------------------

After Shippo was restrained from pouncing on the wizard, breakfast went smoothly. Neville inhaled sharply when he heard the news, "Is she okay?"

The kitsune nodded his gaze traveling to Neville but lingering on Harry, "She will be; she knows the risks of being associated with us."

A bell rang and the students stood up and drifted towards their classes. Hermione loitered a bit hoping to see the miko. But the masses shoved her towards the door and she headed to History class.

------------------------------

Kagome yawned as she translated the package into broken English, she glanced down at her watch a groaned if she hurried she could catch the last twenty minutes of History. Setting the quill down she stood up bowing to the headmaster who was occupied with a glow emitting from his closet. Dumbledore looked up he was surprised that the translation was completed so quickly. He cursed himself silently he had grown up listening to Shippo about the young woman before him and he couldn't bring himself to watching her cry; Shippo had mentioned that that was one of the worst things he had to endure.

---------------------------------------

Her friends (except Hermione who was taking notes so that Kagome could study when they run into her again) spent the class sending glances to the empty seat in the front corner beside where Neville was sitting.

Kagome opened the door slowly and peered into the room, the halls were mostly empty and the students there wouldn't meet her in the eyes and if anything she swore that they looked upset or gleeful. She slid into the only empty seat and pulled out her paper and her ballpoint pen, she refused to use a quill when she didn't need to. She began to take notes, her eyes drooping as the ghostly professor droning was putting her to sleep.

Neville watched her from the corner of his eyes from what he knew of her she seemed the sort to mourn her family's death. 'She must not know then…'

Harry watched with narrow eyes as Neville continued to watch the now sleeping girl openly. Ron rolled his eyes Harry had been acting strangely since the Japanese girl first arrived to Hogwarts and as amusing as it was it was becoming old. "Why don't you just go up to her and talk to her, mate?"

Harry blinked, "I don't know what you are talking about?"

Ron shook his head, "You're fooling no one. If I were you I'd talk to her before Neville wins because everyone can tell he's smitten with the girl besides don't you want to be the one she goes to for comfort."

The wizard that lived doodled on the parchment, "It's complicated…"

---------------------------------------------------

Kouga looked at the kitsune sitting on his desk with narrow eyes, _"What the hell do you want, kit?"_

Shippo turned to look at him, _"Get Kagome out of class before the bell rings she doesn't know about her family would you rather some stranger tell her or for it to be family who tells her."_

Kouga ran his hand through his hair he rather that neither option was available, Kagome was a pack mate but Shippo and Sesshoumaru as her closest kin had the responsibility and right to tell her_. "Alright fine but you have to tell her soon you know as well as I do she's going to be upset that everyone knew before her."_

The wolf stood up and headed towards the class where he knew Kagome would be in.

----------------------------------------------------

Kagome woke up when she felt the familiar youki of Kouga coming her way. She wasn't disappointed when a minute later he walked in and had her excused. Neville watched as she gracefully stood and before leaving the class she looked back and gave a small bow.

---------------------------------------------------

"I---I swear I don't know who wr-wrote the article."

Sesshoumaru tossed the poor wizard into a wall as he continued his way through the Dailey Prophet to exact revenge for disclosing the information on the Higurashi family as well as the one from the previous issue that said his sibling was a person of a loose repute. So far, none of the humans he met were very forthcoming; the only reason bodies hadn't been piling was because he had promised Kagome. He had only to find this Rita woman. He cracked his hand and stalked the next 'informant' only to receive a shrill Hogwarts before the smell of urine filled the room. He wrinkled his nose and walked out after using his dokatsu to melt the equipment in the room. He allowed his youki to materialize and he flew to Hogwarts two days earlier then expected.

**There Sesshomaru's arriving, conflict, drama, and loveliness. Neville's so cute! Huggles…I'm watching live action saliormoon and Motoki is weird…he's obsessed w/ turtles.**


	8. Chapter 8

_**Sesshoumaru tossed the poor wizard into a wall as he continued his way through the Dailey Prophet to exact revenge for disclosing the information on the Higurashi family as well as the one from the previous issue that said his sibling was a person of a loose repute. So far, none of the humans he met were very forthcoming; the only reason bodies hadn't been piling was because he had promised Kagome. He had only to find this Rita woman. He cracked his hand and stalked the next 'informant' only to receive a shrill Hogwarts before the smell of urine filled the room. He wrinkled his nose and walked out after using his dokatsu to melt the equipment in the room. He allowed his youki to materialize and he flew to Hogwarts two days earlier then expected.**_

Kouga and Kagome both paused and turned towards the direction of a large source of youki heading towards the castle.

-------

Shippo ran through the halls of the castle tracing his old friend's scent. Harry and the others blinked surprised as a blur of red flew over their heads. "What was that?"

Hermione shrugged slightly, following the blur she led the others through the halls unknowingly heading towards their next class, Defense Against the Dark Arts.

-----------------

Dumbledore entered the room, "Ah Kagome, I trust your classes are going well."

Kagome nodded, "Yes, Dumbledore-sensei, I think you shouldn't worry about my classes but the fact that there is a large demonic aura coming this way; Sesshoumaru's _youki_ to be exact."

Shippo came barging in, "_Sessoumaru-oji-san's coming_."

Kouga and Kagome both smiled and said, "_You're late."_

Harry, Hermione, and Ron followed in behind Shippo. "Whoa, what's going on?"

Dumbledore turned startled at the intrusion but Kouga and Shippo ignored them and continued to talk to Kagome in rapid Japanese. "I believe classes will have to be cancelled for the rest of the day."

A heart wrenching sob interrupted the conversations and all attention turned to Kagome who had her hand pressed against her mouth and was in Shippo's embrace. "_Please tell me that it's not true."_

Dumbledore winced slightly, not the way he would have broken the news to the miko. Kagome pulled herself together, "_How likely?"_

"_Well, I think he wasn't expecting the article but still fairly likely."_

Kagome nodded and Shippo excused them leading the girl to the Gryffindor tower.

Kouga sighed and sat down wearily in his seat. Hermione spoke up hesitantly, "Is Kagome going to be okay?"

The ookami looked up, "Of course. Kagome's a strong person she should be able to make the right choice."

Ron and Harry looked at one another, "What choice?"

Kouga just sent the two a look silently stating that it was none of their business. Hermione spoke up hesitantly, "Does this have anything to do with her time-traveling days?"

The Dark Arts professor merely turned his attention towards the Headmaster, "You would do well to teach your students not to pry into things that do not concern them."

----------------------------------

Kagome and Shippo both entered the common room and he sent her up to shower telling her to return with the package she was not to have opened. As soon as she was out of his sight he sat down on the sofa wearily. He knew his mother would appreciate the time alone because she never liked crying in public and the shower would of course muffle her crying from ningens.

Kagome stripped allowing for her clothes to fall at her feet before walking into the shower where she allowed her forehead to rest against the stall and let the tears fall silently mixed with the water coming from the showerhead.

-------------------------------------------

Kouga went on to the Great Hall to meet with all the Head of the Houses to quickly go over the do's and don't in dealing with youkai of Sesshomaru's stature.

Dumbledore turned to the students, "I ask that you not investigate the matter. This is not like anything you three have previously entangled yourselves in. It would be wise not to interfere without Kagome's consent."

He strode past the students intent on getting to his office where he can pass on the news that classes were cancelled and students were to head to their perspective common house and await further instruction while professors would head to the Great Hall.

-----------------

Kagome slipped out of the shower and dressed in a shower robe before picking up the parcel and heading back to the still empty common room. Shippo stood up from the sofa he was waiting on.

------------------------------

Hermione, Ron and Harry ran into Neville on their way up to Gryffindor tower. After helping him out of the trick step the four went up the stairs and entered to a sight they weren't expecting.

Kagome whirled around, surprised at the intrusion her shower robe on the floor. Shippo quickly stepped in between Kagome and their line of sight, "If you guys mind…"

Neville blushed scarlet and turned around stammering apologies. Kagome just waved them away, "Don't worry about it."

Shippo turned around and opened the pack with a brush of his foxfire. The paper glowed a intricate blue pattern and opened up to expose an outfit, "_Wow, Shippo, is this what I think it is?"_

"_Yeah, I had Madam Malkin hold onto it until I could pick it up."_

Kagome gingerly picked up the outfit enjoying the familiar youki of her son and that of her brother dance across her senses. First slipping on the solid white hakama she reached for the kimono that would complete her outfit. Shippo helped her tie the knots, _"I look like Sesshoumaru in this getup; all I need it the 'death to huggers' armor he wears."_

Shippo grinned teasingly, "I'm telling him you were making fun of his clothes."

Kagome told the others that it was okay to tern before arching a brow, "Really you would treat your family so despairingly. I thought you loved me."

The kitsune chuckled at the teasing tone, "I see nothing can keep a good _miko_ down."

Kagome's eyes darkened slightly, "Nothing is supposed to keep a good _miko_ down."

Before anyone could comment on that relatively somber statement she flashed her son a smile, "Is there time to roll in the woods?"

Shippo nodded, "A short one and take Kororo."

The kitten appeared at Shippo's bidding and Kagome knelt down scooping the small black feline up. Politely dismissing herself she left the common room as hordes of students were trying to come in. Ron watched amazed as she lithely picked her way through, "Bloody hell, how did she do that?"

Hermione answered the red-head while Neville watched her retreat, "Shorter people as I am told adapt to picking their way through crowds I remember this one girl in my 3rd grade she could race through a crowded hallway in under a minute when it would take me five."

Shippo answered the other's unspoken question, "The woods are her element and she's hoping that they can comfort her and ease her soul. She'll be back to her normal self in a little while."

--------------------

Kagome stood in front of a large tree that was shaking its branches trying to dissuade people from getting close to them. Kagome had set Kororo down allowing him to play with a butterfly lazily fluttering by as she placed her hands on the bark the tree had felt like the Goshinboku which was why she had stopped here instead of heading the rest of the way to the woods. She sighed contentedly as she felt the tree's calming aura spread through her soul.

A voice behind her stopped her in her meditations, _'I knew you would wish to be the first to greet this Sesshoumaru'_

Kagome turned around not surprised to see the large white dog sitting imperiously before her, "_You've gotten bigger, Aniki, have you been gaining weight? And why are you in your true form, trying to scare someone?"_

He changed into his humanoid form before stepping up to her and taking her by the arm and walking towards the castle, _"We have much to discuss."_

Kagome decided not to trust her voice and nodded. She was glad to see the rest of her family and was glad that he looked so well. He leaned by her ear stopping the two of them from entering the castle, _"Do not believe that I have forgotten your affront to my character earlier."_

----------------------

Professor McGonagall had told all the waiting Gryffindors to dress in formal attire before heading to their table in the Great Hall. Her hands wringed nervously, she was hoping no one would fall on the wrong side of the Minister especially without his sister present.

She led the students snapping last minute instructions on their appearances to the Great Hall before stand by the other teachers. Everyone's attention turned towards the familiar toad that was Jaken as he scurried to stand beside the door, "Presenting the Prime Minister of Japan and current Lord of the Western Lands, Takahashi Sesshoumaru and the Great Miko, Lady and heir to the Western Lands, Higurashi Kagome."

Everyone bit back surprised gasps as Kagome and Sesshoumaru gracefully walked in. Neville murmured softly that she looked untouchable with that regal expression on her face. Kagome parted from her brother when they reached the table and he pressed a kiss on her forehead where the mark for the western Lands would appear after she accepted the position as the Lord of the Western Lands and survived the trials.

Kagome shifted her position so that she could watch the interaction between headmaster and brother better, her body tensing incase she had to jump in and prevent Sesshoumaru from killing anyone.

Shippo had to stifle the laughter that was threatening to burst out at the whispers he could hear and if the rising blush on his ofukuro's face was any indication, she could hear them too.

'He's hot!'

'What does he see in her?'

'Is she two timing?'

'What a slut'

'I wonder what her relationship is with the Minister?'

'I wonder how any children they have will look like?'

At the last comment Shippo lost control and just started to laugh out loud startling everyone. Kagome just looked faintly green at the thought of herself and the taiyoukai getting together like that. Sesshoumaru turned his attention to the students, growling a warning for them to cease and desist.

All students shut their mouths in an audible snap that left Kagome rolling her eyes at the testosterone driven display of power.

**_I have a question when people criticize me, (Aznbabe), why do they not log in or leave an email? I'm not going to be mad that you found my running joke tasteless as they say aesthetics is in the eye of the beholder. I know the truth, I watch the Discovery channel but I was playing on a common stereotype, besides I never said she did, Kagome understood the stereotype in chapter three she said she doesn't eat cats and dogs, Harry was the one who brought it up. In chapter two she was poking fun at the stereotype. Like the fact that Hispanic people are supposed to have large tempers as you see I don't, if I did I would probably not be as solicitous. I know the truth…so next time you decide to leave a review please leave an email so I can contact you and we could settle this privately? . _**

_**This is her review for those who were curious about this rant: **_

"_**If your recurring theme about asians eating dogs and cats is supposed to be a joke, it's done in bad taste.**_

You do realize that we don't eat dogs and cats. I've seen some of my people eat dogs but never cats, and it's only because they're too poor to buy any other meat. The Chinese used to breed Shi Tzu dogs for delicacies before, but not anymore. Sharks are the in thing now, not dogs or cats. That's just disgusting.

I found your recurring tasteless joke offensive."


	9. Chapter 9

'_**I wonder how any children they have will look like?'**_

_**At the last comment Shippo lost control and just started to laugh out loud startling everyone. Kagome just looked faintly green at the thought of herself and the taiyoukai getting together like that. Sesshoumaru turned his attention to the students, growling a warning for them to cease and desist.**_

_**All students shut their mouths in an audible snap that left Kagome rolling her eyes at the testosterone driven display of power.**_

Once everyone sat down, Kagome allowed herself to fully relax knowing that her remaining family was nearby. Hermione leaned towards the miko, "So that's the older brother you talked about yesterday."

Kagome nodded and blew a wisp of hair from her face, her mind covering all sorts of possible 'how this can go to hell' scenarios each bleaker then the last. Shippo placed an arm around Kagome, "Relax, '_kaa-chan_, Sesshoumaru promised you that he would not kill any humans unless absolute necessary. You're his favorite sister…"

The miko smiled at the kitsune, "Thanks, I'm his only sister but still…thanks."

The group began to silently eat their food with comments spattered throughout the meal, mostly on explaining Quidditch. Hermione grinned at the girl as she cleared the food off her plate, "Kagome, what do you want to do later on tonight? I have notes for Astronomy we can review before class tomorrow."

Kagome was about to agree when she heard Sesshoumaru appear behind her and speak smoothly, "She regrets that she is going to have to decline your invitation as she has a previous engagement with this Sesshoumaru."

The miko winced slightly as she felt his claws pierce her outfit but she smiled apologetically at the girl, "Sorry, Hermione, when Big Dog barks I jump."

Dumbledore finished a conversation with the school nurse and stood up, "Professor Snape wishes to inform his classes that the homework he assigned is still due at the original time. He expects it to be on his desk by the end of your assigned class period."

Kagome giggled when she caught the look of panic blossoming on the students who procrastinated on writing the essay. Sesshoumaru leaned towards her ear spoke, "_Before you become comfortable, this Sesshoumaru has decided the punishment for you affront to my character. Training shall commence shortly in the way of the whip. I trust you have the appropriate seeds."_

(I am now going to steal Kurama's moves from YuYu Hakusho; come on we all knew it was coming)

Kagome muttered a few choice words as she rose up, her hand going into a small satchel of seeds at her side fingering them finding the one that was a rose. Shippo groaned and rose after the brother and sister pair left, "Great, well, I'm off to get a first-aid kit."

He left the group staring after him surprise written on their features. Kouga winced sympathetically, he had never seen the ice prince train Kagome but if how he trained the members of his army was any indication she was going to be in a world of hurt.

----------

Kagome held a rose in her hand waiting for the word to begin the katas she was to use for that sparring session. Sesshoumaru arched an eyebrow when she snapped the rose calling forth, "ROSE WHIP"

-------

Shippo snickered from his position at the window from the Gryffindor common room. Hermione looked up from her position of helping Neville, Ron and Harry with their Potions essay. "'_Kaa-chan's _a very big Youko Kurama fan from the comic Yu Yu Hakusho."

Harry looked up, Dudley owned the television series, "Isn't that the guy who controls flowers?"

Shippo nodded, "Yes… ouch, she's going to feel that one in the morning." He leaned outside and shouted, "_Come on 'Kaa-chan, gambate!"_

The group watched the kitsune's facial expressions go from anxious to impressed, the cycle repeating itself several times before Shippo went to stand in front of the doorway, first aid kit in hand.

-------------

Kagome pressed her left hand onto her right forearm, where Sesshoumaru's poison whip wrapped her arm when she couldn't bring the rose whip up quick enough. She had a small laceration on her cheek; tightening her grip to staunch the bleeding she smirked as she recalled the injuries she managed to give to Sesshoumaru. One injury, she recalled with a sense of pride, was the X-shaped cut on his chest.

She blinked as the Fat Lady 'tutt-ed' and began to lecture the miko on being careful when Kagome sighed and muttered, "Canary Cream"

The portrait swung open and she blinked as Shippo pounced and dragged her to the sofa where he tried to remove her haori in front of the others, but she whacked the hand away, "I only have the cut on my cheek, the one around my arm and random bruising."

Shippo pulled up the sleeve and winced at the spiral gash, "_This could have lopped your arm off if you weren't wearing the armor. Damn it, Sesshoumaru seems to forget you're only human."_

"_Shippo, can you can the commentary, please. Besides Neville and the others are looking rather pale."_

Shippo took a glance up and indeed the wizards and witch were look rather pale at the sight of blood dripping to the floor. Shippo set to begin to wrap the wound but Kagome stopped him, "_The anti-venom_."

Shippo looked at mischievously but Kagome frowned, "_No, its way too loud as it is and I don't want to be molested."_

The kitsune laughed as he recalled the first time Kagome was exposed to a minute amount of Sesshoumaru's venom; after he adopted her. It had forced her human blood back and during the night she had gained a fox's tail and a pair of fox ears that rivaled InuYasha's as well as green eyes that everyone told her appeared to glow slightly. They had lasted a week and were subject to being yanked on by all the children of the village and even Sango had yanked on the tail once.

Shippo came out of the reverie and pulled out a vial of green liquid. Taking the colored disinfectant he poured it onto gauze and wrapped the arm again, hiding the smirk threatening to bloom on his face. He wanted to see his mother as a demon again, she'd forgive him eventually. Kagome winced slightly at the tightness of the bandages. Shippo then slapped a band-aid onto her cheek earning a hiss from the miko. He then used his kitsune bi to burn away the blood on the ground and stood up, "Well, see ya later, _Kaa-chan,_ I'm off to talk to the bastard."

Kagome nodded and turned her attention to the guys but not before giving her son a peck on the cheek. Hermione winced, "Are you okay?"

The miko nodded, "I'm fine; I promise it's not as bad as it looked. But how are you guys doing on the essay?"

Neville stood up and moved to sit next to the miko, his essay in hand. Kagome smiled at the boy and asked him what he had written thus far.

Hermione sent a brief look at Harry who had tightened his grip on his quill but said nothing. Ron merely rolled his eyes, it was obvious that Harry was smitten but the emerald eyed youth was doing nothing about it and was in effect handing her off to Neville.

--------------------

Shippo opened the portrait to his room that he had the misfortune of sharing with Sesshoumaru while the minister was there. The inu youkai looked up from the chair he was sitting in; a first aid kit littered the table he was at. Shippo snickered for a moment before he sobered up, "_So what were you doing; have you forgotten 'kaa-chan is only human…"_

"_You did not give her the anti-venom did you? The trials begin soon and it is best the lords not know of her humanity."_

"_You sly dog, you knew I would treat her and not want to give her the antidote."_

"_Who am I to assume the oddities that go through the mind of a kitsune?"_

After that parting shot Sesshoumaru stood up and retired to his room for the night, his dignified exit slightly marred by the slight limp in his step.

--------------

Neville thanked the miko and went up to the boys' dorm and Kagome turned over to a silently fuming Harry. Sitting on the arm of the sofa, she leaned over Harry's shoulder as he played chess with Ron, their completed essays drying off to the side. Kagome watched the game with avid interest; it was a lot like Shogi which Sesshoumaru had spent the better part of the last year teaching her, something about her learning to become a better tactician.

She whispered into his ear to move his queen to F6. Harry listened and he blinked as he managed to corner Ron's King forcing a Checkmate for the first time since he met the red-headed wizard.

Kagome fell back as Harry jumped up with a shout. Hermione rushed over at the miko's yelp of surprise and helped the miko up off the ground. The witch scanned Kagome for injuries but the miko motioned that she wasn't hurt and turned to look at a still celebrating Harry, "I'm fine, I'm just glad I could see Harry looking as if he doesn't have the weight of the world on his shoulders for once."

Hermione smiled as she watched the foreign exchange student smile at the antics of their wizard friends. 'I might be able to see a love blossom right before my eyes!'

Kagome yawned suddenly, "Well, I'm off to sleep. I'll see you guys tomorrow." Heading to her bed she collapsed into it as soon as she reached it, startling the house elf that was about to place a bed warmer in between her sheets. As she was falling asleep, she managed to tug on the curtain, shutting it. Then she went on to dream about fighting the Jabberwocky with InuYasha, Miroku and Sango. After InuYasha's vorpal blade went snicker-snack he left it dead. Sheathing the Tetsusaiga, the hanyou snorted, "_Damn, wench, even in your dreams you need saving._"

-------------------------

Harry blinked when Hermione broke his celebrating up with uncharacteristic giggles+.

Ron stared, "What's wrong with you?"

Their green-eyed friend shook his head, "I think it is just one of those girl things, speaking of girls; where's Kagome?"

Hermione shook her head, "Took you this long to tell she was gone, but she went to bed around twenty minutes ago."

-----------------------------

Kagome huffed, "_It's my dream, what if I was going to make friends with it? Jeez, InuYasha can you think things through sometimes. Besides what are you guys doing here? Not that I'm not glad and all I was pretty sure I would have a dream about…_"

Miroku interrupted, a sage look on his face, "_Our apologies Kagome-sama, we were not aware you were planning to have dreams of **that** nature…_"

Kagome and Sango both whacked him upside the head, "_Hentai no houshi…but Kagome-chan, we came by to see how you are, well Miroku and I did._"

Kagome blinked, "_What do you mean, I'm fine, I doubt a Louis Carroll character could honestly harm me._"

InuYasha grunted, "_Who gives a fuck about that but Kagome seriously I need to tell you something, consider this my last message or whatever… keep an eye out. Okay, I know you tend to be too trusting but remember not everyone at this school is to be trusted."_

Kagome nodded, "_Yeah I know but how do you?"_

InuYasha stuck his hands into his sleeves, "_Keh that's what I've gathered from that reincarnation of mine. Seriously we all need to get going and this time only I'm telling you to not give the runt a bop on the head when you wake up._"

Kagome blinked at the uncharacteristic remark on InuYasha's part before InuYasha swept her in a hug and he smelt her hair one last time before he shoved her away and the three disappeared leaving her alone with the creature's headless body. _"What did Shippo do?"_

The scene shifted and Kagome found herself at home, "_What am I doing here?"_

She stiffened when the door was blasted open and cloaked figures came each holding a wand. Jii-chan was the first one to enter the kitchen area and was struck by a familiar bolt of green light. The elderly man just dropped to the floor dead and Kagome screamed and ran to him, hoping that she was wrong and he was fine. The cloaked figures…wizards, continued through the house when they heard a scream and Kagome could hear her mother shout to Souta to run and hide as she tried to hold them off. Kagome ran up the stairs behind the wizards when she noticed that they had split up, searching all the rooms. Kagome went towards her room because she knew that when he's scared he runs to her room. The door opened behind her and Kagome stood in front of the door to her closet where she had caught the sounds of Souta's muffled sobs coming from within.

Kagome cried out as one of the wizard's arms went right through her to open the closet as if she wasn't there. The sensation burned and she was pushed aside by the open door. Souta flinched as the masked figures pushed aside the clothes he was hiding behind and one lifted a stick and muttered a word, _**crucio**, _and her brother screamed. When the wizards let up on the spell Souta sobbed, _"Nee-chan, help please. I need you"_

The wizard then raised his wand a second time but Kagome woke up before she could hear the killing curse.

-------------------------

Hermione woke up to the sound of the shower running and straining her ears she could hear the sound of muffled sobbing. Glancing around the room she noted that Kagome's bed was empty. She stood up and headed to see if she could comfort the girl.

Kagome shuddered as she forced down the bile from rising in her throat at the thought that her brother was calling for her help and she didn't do anything about it. Her ears twitched at the irritation that was the running water but she knew it would continue to disguise any sounds she made. She stiffened and attempted to wash away all evidence of her tears once she heard Hermione ask if she was fine. Composing herself she replied that she was and she told the younger witch to get some rest.

Hermione was about to turn to leave before she straightened her resolve and pulled out her wand to unlock the door in order to force the miko to speak with her.

"**_Alohamora_**"

The door swung open exposing a sight that had Hermione backing away nervously, "What happened to you?!"

**_I'm just thought of something, the name Kagome is in a children's song about being Spirited Away or taken away by demons, and that's kinda the premise behind InuYasha…I think odd thoughts._**

**_+Giggle: you fangirls know the sort when you see your favorite pairings, like Daisuke-Satoshi, Kurama-Hiei, Riki-Iason, Ryo-Dee, Ed-Roy etc…yes I mean the yaoi/hentai fan-girl giggle but in this case it's Kagome-Harry_**

**_Comment on Kagome's eyes, If you've seen the 'Miyazaki' film, Whisper of the Heart you know the Baron's eyes? They are like that._**

**_Okay a little more then four pages, I thought to update before Momocon…_**

_**IMPORTANT, **VOTEFOR THREE STROIES FOR ME TO CONCENTRATE MY EFFORTS ON; IF YOU DON'T I'M WORKING ON WHATEVER I WANT. DO NOT LEAVE IT IN A REVIEW!!!!!! PM ME **OR **LEAVE A COMMENT ON LIVE JOURNAL, ANY REVIEWS OF THAT NATURE WILL BE IGNORED AND/OR SCRAPPED_


	10. Apperances

_The door swung open exposing a sight that had Hermione backing away nervously, "What happened to you?!" _

Kagome quickly covered her mouth after the first startled shout. "Shh, Hermione, I can explain but first you need to promise not to scream."

She nodded and the miko let her hand drop. "Remember the fact that I was wounded by Sesshoumaru. This is what his poison does to me if I am not given the anti-venom. Shippo knows that but I guess he gave me a placebo instead."

Kagome paused and reached for a towel to wrap around herself before she continued her explanation. Hermione interrupted, "So what are you?"

"At this moment? I'm a fox demon for the most part. Hey can you do me a favor? Can you turn in my Potions Essay…I need to find Shippo and speak with him. I'll try to show up for Herbology. Please don't tell anyone about this. I'd rather not anyone find out."

She turned and picked up her showering supplies to get ready to return to her bed in order to dress.

------

Harry woke up to the sound of rustling down in the common room, he peered in the stair way to dimly see a cloaked figure look up at him before tightening their grip on the outfit and running out of the door.

He pulled his wand out from where it was in his pajama pocket and ran out after the person when the fact that they came from the girls room. He reached the doorway and looked around but the person had vanished from sight. When he stepped back into the room Hermione was heading down the stairs from the girls' dormitory. He quickly headed towards the girl and surprising her grasped her arm, "Has anything odd happened up there?"

"No, why do you ask?"

He hesitated before he proceeded; perhaps he made the whole encounter up, "I saw a person run away from up there. I wanted to make sure that everything is okay."

Hermione shook her head, "That was probably Ka…never mind what I said. It was probably nothing."

She winced when the slip came out. She knew Harry probably figured it out the name from the tiny bit she let out. And she was right, "What about Kagome?"

Hermione mentally hashed a story, "Well I woke up to find Kagome crying in a shower stall then she stood up and said she was going to speak with Shippo and to turn in her potions essay for her. Don't tell her I told you, she doesn't want people to know she was crying,"

Taking that moment to peer at the Boy-Who-Lived she frowned, "What are you doing up so early?"

"I heard noises." He replied defensively.

She crossed her arms across her chest, "Well, now that you know; I highly suggest you go back to sleep. Breakfast doesn't start until five hours from now."

---------------------

Shippo gulped slightly when he saw Kagome standing in the doorway to his room in full kitsune glory. "I trust you plan on helping me master illusionary magic by breakfast, Shippo."

He whimpered at the cold tone coming from his mother's mouth before he set to the task of teaching her what she wished to know.

-----------------------

Harry took Hermione's 'suggestion' and went to bed waking up three hours later the confrontation from earlier on a dim memory; he was unaware whether or not he dreamt the whole thing up.

Hermione picked up the miko's essay and stuck both the girl's and her own into her school bag and began the trek to breakfast. She passed by Harry as he too headed for breakfast and hoped to some how receive a sign that Kagome was alright and she did in the form of a rather human looking Kagome already sitting at her normal spot and eating breakfast while Shippo sat beside her talking adamantly to her.

Hermione joined the girl and whispered, "How are you normal?"

Kagome looked at her and paused, a bemused smile on her lips, "A girl could get offended by that question. But, I had Shippo teach me illusionary magic and I'm a quick study."

Hermione smiled as well when she noticed the girl's eyes were still that unique green color. Kagome noticed the glance and lowered her eyes, "Can't seem to get that down yet…oh well, close enough."

Hermione sat in the seat across from her and began to serve herself food. Harry and Ron made it to the table fifteen minutes later as Kagome stood up and excused herself. Harry reached out and grabbed her arm causing the girl to turn and face him, "Are you okay?"

Kagome looked at him her eyes large, "What do you mean?"

He blushed at the gaze before he gestured, "You know last night, I heard you had a nightmare…"

Kagome smiled gently, "I'm fine; I can't do much with visions of the past."

She made to continue when he tugged at her again, "Your eyes…"

Kagome flushed nervously, she didn't want to explain to anyone how she was not human at the moment and stammered, "C-contacts…d-do they not look alright?"

He lifted her chin and peered at her eyes their foreheads touching making the girl blush at the intense scrutiny, "They look fine, but I like the blue better."

Shippo groaned at the obvious flirting between the two. Kagome hearing the noise pulled back and murmured that she need to get something from her trunk and left. Hermione sighed it did look like they were about to kiss, "Do you not like Harry that much?"

Shippo peeked at Hermione while the wizard in question was watching the miko leave, "Its not that…it's complicated."

Ron sat down next to Hermione, "So what was that about?"

Harry sat down next to Ron and sighed. Ron smirked at the dazed expression on his face, "You have it bad, mate."

Harry nodded, he realized that the moment he grasped her chin, if Shippo hadn't distracted them he was sure to have kissed her.

Neville joined the group five minutes later, "Do you know what is wrong with Kagome? I just saw her head back towards the dorm, she didn't greet me and she was red…"

Shippo tilted his head towards Harry, "Thank, Casanova, there. _Kaa-chan_ is shy."

He winced at the look thrown his way. Neville sat in the spot Kagome vacated and waited for an explanation and for the plate to magically clean itself. Before Harry spoke after several minutes of contemplating what to say, Kagome returned her bag in hand a hint of a blush still pleasant on her face if one cared to search for it.

"We can't turn the essay in until 8AM right?"

Hermione nodded and pulled out Kagome's essay, "I'm sure you will want to turn this in yourself."

Kagome nodded and thanked the girl as she slipped the essay into her bag. She sat down in the seat next to Neville and just kept the others company.

---------------

Turning in their essays in the pile of scrolls they went their separate ways for the most part. Kagome went to sit on the grassy field by the lake to doze in the sun and enjoy the warmth.

Hermione dragged Ron aside so that they could review the materials for their Apparition class they would start to take later that night. Neville decided to take that time to make sure that he got the Transfiguration they were shown in class down. Harry, on the other hand, decided to head outside and enjoy watching the squid float around the lake before class started.

Heading towards the lake he paused when he caught sight of Kagome sitting there watching the lake. Once he got closer Kagome turned, "You know this is kinda weird."

Harry sat down in the grass next to her, "What do you mean?"

She turned back to the squid, "Here I am watching a squid doing what looks to be the back-stroke and I can only think 'I've seen stranger.' Then this Merlin thing…did you know he actually existed? And if he did, does that mean Camelot is real? Then while this going on, I'm wondering if this is the Lake where the Lady of the Lake resided."

He sat there for a while thinking when Kagome interrupted, "Ignore the musings; they are but the rantings of an odd person."

"To tell you the truth I haven't thought of those things but then again I've been exposed to this world since I was eleven and you only recently. But I'm sure you can find the answers to your questions in the library. And you shouldn't call yourself odd. I mean what is normal?"

Kagome nodded, "That is true, is normal but an appearance we throw up upon ourselves."

**Finally I have updated and yes I have summer semester and I start May 19. I will still update sporadically. When I mention an update it may not necessarily be this story but this one is getting primary focus because it is the only one that has won any votes in my live journal thing…**

So if there is a story you want updated vote for it…I will concentrate on the top three stories not excluding any new ideas that may crop up.


	11. Kiss the Girl

Apologize for the short chapter it's more of an idea stuck in my head after listening to Ashley Trisdale's version of Kiss the Girl and watching The Little Mermaid

_Kagome nodded, "That is true, is normal but an appearance we throw up upon ourselves."_

The girl laid down to watch the clouds. "What are you hiding?"

Kagome rolled over and looked at him a sad smile gracing her face, "Harry, you have to know the truth is a great and terrible thing. There is no one who does not carry scars in their heart. If there were someone like that, he would be nothing but an empty soul…"

Harry nodded looking upwards, "Hiei…wasn't it"

Kagome smiled, "Yoshihiro Togashi was a wise person to have penned those words."

The wizard sighed, he had hoped Kagome would have told what she was hiding, he understood why she wouldn't but he couldn't help but feel slightly bitter at that thought. Kagome moved closer to him sensing the emotions from the younger wizard; "Are you upset with me?"

Shaking his head he blinked surprised at how close she had gotten with out his notice, if he leaned a little bit he would be able to kiss her. Kagome noticed that too but she was concentrated on the fact he was licking his lips nervously. He leaned forward and their lips almost brushed when Kagome's eyes widened and she grabbed him and pulled back, "_What the fuck is that?!"_

Harry paused as his lips were currently smashed against her collarbone, before he could ask what happening the girl had stood over him protectively. He looked up with a blush to note he could see her panties but looking through her legs he saw three Thestral looking at both of them before he started chuckling, "They are harmless, if you don't attack them, Kagome. They are called Thestrals; Hagrid must have let them out to get a drink."

Kagome looked down and realized what he had a clear view of her panties and gave a muffled scream before moving it out of his line of sight. _"Hentai."_

Harry easily figured out what she said and stammered, "You…I couldn't help it; it was in my line of sight."

Kagome shook her head slightly, "Don't you have class soon."

He looked at his watch and cursed he had fifteen minutes to make it to McGonagall's class. And the witch was a rather unforgiving person. Kagome chuckled as she watched him run around the Thestrals before sprinting towards the castle. Once he was out of site Kagome narrowed her eyes at the skeletal horse-things and edged away from them heading towards the greenhouses never once taking her eyes off of them. The Thestrals merely watched her leave before returning towards their pen in the Forbidden Forest.

Professor Sprout smiled kindly at the girl, "My dear, I wasn't expecting you to come to classes today, what with what happened to your family yesterday."

Kagome sighed, "I understand that it's just when one keeps busy they tend to not focus on things like that."

She could remember that Sango had been that way with her family and especially with her brother, Kohaku…during the first few months she would become somber more towards the night as things slowed down and Kagome knew that there was still hope that Sesshoumaru would be able to bring them back, the hope was diminishing the longer time went on but he did manage to bring Kohaku back once the shard was taken out and they ran across his body two weeks after he had 'died'.

Professor Sprout watched the girl grow quiet, "Alright if you want something to do let's see if you can help prepare for class."

Kagome thanked the older woman and followed her into greenhouse to first help stack pots then she had the task to move the Creepers into another part of the green house and after a few scratches with the plants enthusiasm at being moved to a new spot, Kagome scolded the plants and to Professor Sprout's surprise the plants seemed to wilt sadly to the punitive action.

Kagome tutt-ed at the plants once she set them down; "I'm not angry, but you need to curb your enthusiasm. You might hurt another plant around here."

Professor Sprout watched the interaction amazed, "You can talk to them?"

"Normally they are but a low hum, but recently I've been able to hear them a lot clearer."

She ran her hand along the stalk of the Creeper and it reacted much like an affectionate cat. Sprout cleared her throat and Kagome let her hand drop and turn to the lady, "I'm sorry, was there anything else I could help with?"

Sprout mentioned that she still needed to set up the stations for class that was to start in twenty minutes and they quickly set to the task.

----------------------

Harry fidgeted as they were sent to do the practical portion of the lesson, turning the desk into a hogg. Ron and Hermione were watching him, he hasn't been that distracted since his crush on Cho Chang. "What happened Harry? Did something happen after breakfast?"

Harry looked at them before smiling to himself at how close the kiss was to actually happening, "We had a discussion on what is normal. Then I told her about Thestrals when they scared her."

"So that's it?"

He noticed that Neville was listening to what was occurring between the three of them and he said, "Nothing happened between us."

Professor McGonagall dismissed the class early when the distracted teens managed to make the desk blow up into hundreds of pieces.

The group quickly left before she could take points away from them or give them detentions.

-----------------------

Sprout examined the work they did with a nod of approval and then shoo'ed the miko out. Kagome stumbled as she tripped over the doorway and onto a unsuspecting victim.

------------------

Harry grunted when someone made him fall down and he was rather surprised to see Kagome's face inches from his own.

"Sorry about that…I thought I outgrew these klutz attacks."

She quickly sat back and stood up, the etiquette training from Sesshoumaru helping the action be a smooth and fluid one. She then helped the wizard up and looked at the four and the other Gryffindors that were coming there way followed by the Hufflepuffs that were in their class, "Not that I'm glad to see you but I thought you guys still had class?"

Hermione blushed; she hadn't done that poorly in a class since the Divination debacle of third year. Neville sputtered embarrassed as did Harry. Ron was the only one to respond, "We made a desk explode."

Kagome's jaw dropped, "Really? That's so awesome…" Hermione stared at her disapprovingly, "You weren't supposed to blow it up? Oh I'm sorry…shame on you guys. Happy, Hermione-chan?"

Ron snickered at the response but when Hermione looked at him he sobered up immediately.

"What were you supposed to do?"

Neville spoke up finally his face still a bright red, "Turn the desk into a hogg."

She wrinkled her brow at the unfamiliar word when Hermione supplied an explanation, "It's a young unshorn sheep."

Making a small noise of acknowledgement, she nodded slowly storing the new vocabulary into her databases.

The group quietly entered the greenhouse and went through the lesson without much trouble through all the students noticed the 'evil fucking tentacles' from the previous class were all hovering around Kagome without tying her up or hurting her in any way.

The group packed up and headed towards Hagrid hut with Kagome quickly taking the lead once she sensed a not unfamiliar youki from the general direction of the half-giant's home. When she got there she groaned softly. Shippo was sitting and speaking with Hagrid and Kagome noted that there was not any visible sign of what they were to study.

The kitsune smiled when he saw his mother and waved happily, "Guess what, 'kaa-chan? I was talking to Rubeus and he mentioned that he had wanted to cover fox demons with his students so I get to hang out with you during class."

She smiled at the kitsune then paused, "So what do you have to do?"

He shrugged and went to speak with other students he had befriended during his small stint here. Draco arrived with the other Slytherins registered in the class. Shooting a dark glare at the kitsune, he kept his distance from Kagome and the others. Hermione leaned over to whisper in the girl's ear, "I see Draco is still nervous after what happened after class last time."

Shippo heard the girl and sent her a smirk as he turned towards Draco, giving the blond a fang exposing smile.

Kagome missed the intimidation tactics completely and had wondered away from her group to observe the pumpkins Hagrid was growing beside his home. They told her that the half-giant was doing a good job keeping the slugs away but they spoke of an incident four autumns past when slugs appeared to have come from one of the humans.

She winced sympathetically and ran her hand along the vines that were currently raising themselves from the ground in order to reach her.

Harry looked around as Hermione and Neville were reviewing the steps to actually do the transfiguration properly when he noticed Kagome had left the group.

Kagome stiffened when a shadow fell over her and she stood and turned too quickly causing the girl to loose her balance over the large orange gourd. She closed her eyes, bracing herself for the jarring impact but she felt two arms quickly wrap around her and she was pulled towards a lean body. When she realized that she and the ground weren't about to become closely aquatinted she opened an eye and noticed the person she was pulled flush against was Harry who was currently looking down at her. "Are you okay?"

Kagome nodded, looking up at him, both eyes now open; still pressed tightly against him. He gave her faint smirk, "First time I've had a girl fall for me literally."

Kagome rolled her eyes at the cheesy line and Harry lined down closing the few inches that separated them. Kagome's eyes began to flutter close and she slowly stood on her tiptoes. But as their lips were about to touch, Hagrid got the class in order and the two sprang apart and joined the three who had just noticed that they disappeared. When asked where she was, Kagome mentioned she was looking at the pumpkins Hagrid was growing.

Shippo cleared his throat causing a silence to fall over the crowd and Hagrid began his lecture on what was known about the fairly enigmatic race. Most of which Kagome noticed was inaccurate but Shippo did nothing to correct him such as the 'fact' that kitsune feed upon the souls of people. She knew that kitsune can survive on normal food but they also derive energy from their element and from humans as well if they needed to.

Kagome sighed to herself as she pulled out a notebook and took notes on what he was saying because she knew that they would be tested on what he said, not necessary the truth. The class continued with the lecture until Kagome noticed a relatively quiet Ravenclaw raised her hand, "I've heard about this thing called Kitsune seduction, how does it work?"

Shippo smiled at the warning look his mother shot him before he walked to the mousey blond in full kitsune seduction mode, "My dear would you rather not see how it works first hand."

She blushed and slowly began to nod when she was pulled out of it when Shippo yelped suddenly. Kagome had grabbed on his tail and gave it a firm tug, "No, Shippo."

He turned and pouted, "But, okaa-ssssaaaammmmaaaa, she asked," Then he turned to the now furiously blushing student, "Fine, it works on anyone we choose who isn't kitsune or isn't mated. It makes draining of souls much easier. How it works is a trade secret."

The class ended on that note and everyone started to head back to the castle But the miko/kitsune pulled back and took her son to her side, "_Shippo, do you think I can use Kitsune Seduction? How does one go by using it?"_

"_Sure, I'm sure we can figure out how and if it can work but, kaa-chan, you must know that one can't teach someone to use it…just to control it."_

Kagome nodded at her son's words and quickly went on her way back into the castle to take a nap before her Astronomy class that night. Shippo figured out what his mother was after chuckled to himself, "Come by my quarters around 9 pm and we can work on it until your class starts."

She agreed and gave her son a quick hug and kiss on the cheek before she went up to join the others to eat a quick dinner. Leaving the table after what was more a supper she went on her way to at least have two hours of rest before meeting up with Shippo.

Once Harry saw that Kagome had left he dismissed himself nonchalantly and under the guise of going to take a nap headed towards Gryffindor tower.

When he entered the common room he saw Kagome heading towards the girl's dormitory and he knew if she made it up there he wouldn't be able to get to her.

"Kagome!"

She paused on the first step and turned to see Harry grab her arm and tug her towards him, "I've been trying to do this all day and I'm sick and tired of all these interruption." With that said and before he lost his nerve he pressed his lips against hers.

_**explanation on the difference between stealing souls and stealing energy…for my story the soul is a finite amount but energy you can drain it but it comes back (as long as you don't completely drain the person)**_

_**Okay another chapter done (seriously not expecting it to have happened so quickly…and sorry this thing was a full page longer then the last one so it isn't really a short chapter.**_

_**CHECK PROFILE FOR VOTING RULES! (Please do so I know what other things to focus on this summer…)**_


	12. The Other

_She paused on the first step and turned to see Harry grab her arm and tug her towards him, "I've been trying to do this all day and I'm sick and tired of all these interruption_

_**You guys have no idea how much I wanted to write, "Evil fucking tentacles of doom" in the last chapter…**_

_**Magix234- I want my cookies please!**_

_**Guess what? Lucky readers as I was in London for summer study abroad and I decided to work on this story after all I'm in the world of Harry Potter. **_

_**Also…ummm I apologize for Cho I needed a bad girl in here and with the relationship she and Harry had she fits the bill.**_

_She paused on the first step and turned to see Harry grab her arm and tug her towards him, "I've been trying to do this all day and I'm sick and tired of all these interruptions." With that said and before he lost his nerve he pressed his lips against hers._

Kagome's eyes widened as the wizard's lips were pressed awkwardly against her own for a brief moment before he pulled away and left not looking the girl in the eye.

A tapping caused both of them to freeze and look towards the windows where there was an owl perched. Harry opened the window and it flew in and headed to the girl. Kagome shot the wizard a look that said stay and help. Harry walked over, his cheeks still red from his forward behaviour, and explained that it merely wanted to deliver a letter. Kagome nodded and unravelled the scroll from the owl's leg and thanking the owl before it flew out towards the Owlery. Kagome then, setting the letter down, turned to Harry, "If you want to kiss a girl, do it right."

Before he could question her she grabbed him and slanted her lips against his and gently nipped at his lower lip before running her tongue along it. She then deepened the kiss before pulling away, "And that is how it's done."

Harry touched his lips which still tingled and Kagome chuckled at the dazed expression. When he didn't move she opened the letter and began scanning the contents before she dropped her head in her hands, Houjo, who apparently is a wizard, asked to attend school at Hogwarts to make sure she was alright and that her illnesses weren't becoming bothersome now that her family had passed away and had managed to get the transfer and was arriving sometime soon.

Kagome groaned before standing up determined to try and dissuade the naïve boy from coming. She really did not want to deal with someone who believed her infirm after all there were enough rumours running through the school she did not need to deal with anymore of them.

She rustled though the bag still at her side and pulled out a piece of parchment and a ballpoint pen, she still refused to use the scratchy quill unless she had to, quickly writing a reply to Houjo insisting that he not let his education suffer due to her and if he did she would feel incredibly guilty. She also thanked him for his offer, ensuring that she was fine and that the members of the house she was in were taking care of her and that even the Minister of Magic and Vice Minister were ensuring that she was well.

Kagome signed the letter with a slight flourish and folded it intent on mailing it after her nap; her bed was practically singing hymns of its greatness. Turning to Harry, who had now taken to imitating a tomato as he got ready to flee to his dorm, "Hey, Harry, can you tell me how to mail a letter?"

Harry blinked out of his stupor and nodded explaining about the Owlery and offered to take her there which the miko gratefully agreed.

--

Neville finished his dinner quickly and excused himself from the table. As soon as he left Ron propped his head with his hand and looked at Hermione, "This is going to end up poorly if Kagome chooses one or the other."

Hermione frowned slightly as well, "I hope the boys aren't foolish enough to let this ruin a friendship."

Shippo frowned as well, listening to the two humans speak, "If they continue the fighting, Kaa-chan is going to chose neither of them. She wouldn't want to come between them and is liable to create distance. Not that it matters much."

Catching the puzzled looks on their faces he elaborated, "Kagome-kaa-chan isn't going to be here next year, sooner if Sesshoumaru has his way. They would just set themselves up for heartbreak."

--

Neville arrived to the Gryffindor tower to see Kagome and Harry step out and Kagome saw him and waved but they didn't stay to chat. Longbottom entered the common room his curiosity raging but he knew that tagging along wouldn't be appreciated.

He sighed and entered the common room where he sat down in front of the fireplace and set his school supplies down on the table and heaved a sigh, running his hands through his short hair. He noticed a letter sitting abandoned on the table and opened it only to see Japanese writing stare back at him. "Must be Kagome's." and he set it back in its spot.

Shaking his head softly he slouched further into the chair staring at the fireplace as he contemplated his positioning in vying for Kagome's favour.

--

Kagome sent the letter off, watching the owl fly off with a sigh of relief. Harry cleared his throat hoping that she would explain what was so important for her to mail off in a hurry.

Kagome caught his attempts and replied vaguely, "The letter I got was from a friend in Japan saying that they were going to do something rather rashly and I had to dissuade them so time was rather important, had to make sure they didn't go through with it before I could stop them."

Harry nodded but as she turned around, his eyes narrowed, she was hiding something and she seemed rather calm considering they had just snogged in the common room just moments ago.

What Harry hadn't realized was that Kagome was trying to not focus on the third boy she had ever kissed. Houjo was the first when she was five years old, InuYasha, the second, with the one time to save his humanity and now Harry was added to the list.

Cho entered the room and once Kagome saw the look the Chinese 7th year gave her, the miko excused herself, stating that she needed to take a nap before classes.

The Ravenclaw nodded at the departing miko and turned to Harry Potter, "Harry, I was wondering if we could speak for a moment?"

Harry still upset at the brush off he received from Kagome, nodded. "I wanted to apologize for my behaviour from last year and want to let you know that I would like for us to try again at a relationship."

The wizard froze, he hadn't expected something like this to happen since the falling out they had last year but the fact at how Kagome seemed to enjoy spending time with Neville and, according to the boy, confided several secrets to Neville that she had asked he not share.

So hoping to make Kagome feel some of the jealously he felt when he saw her with Neville, Harry agreed with Cho and allowed the Chinese girl to give him a kiss before she headed off.

Cho smiled to herself as she continued along her way, her smile widening when she saw Kagome heading towards what she could only guess was the Gryffindor tower.

The Chinese girl caught up with the miko, "Hey, Kagome, can we speak for a moment?"

Kagome nodded hesitantly, the two weren't very close and the fact that she was Tsubaki's descendent kept screaming through her mind. "Well I know you and Harry are friends so I thought to let you know that we have begun dating again."

Kagome's mouth dried and she nodded, swallowing she spoke, "That's great, I congratulate you two and hope it goes well."

Cho nodded and watched as the girl tried to leave and before Kagome could get pass the Ravenclaw grabbed the miko by the arm, "I ask that you get over this small crush you have on him, I wouldn't want your relationship with Harry to suffer."

Kagome stiffened at the threat but Cho quickly brushed past her and left sashaying towards the Ravenclaw dormitories. Once she left, Kagome sighed, her forehead resting on the cold stone wall as she allowed her feelings of both sadness and anger run through her. '_How dare he use me like that? I'm never good enough, am I? I always am the replacement until the real deal comes along…I'm always the copy, the other, the pale imitation of someone else._'

She straightened up and began walking through the halls, giving herself a mental pep talk to tell her to not allow someone to take advantage of her again, '_Besides, I don't know Har--Potter-san, well enough to even have feelings for him. What if I am no better then InuYasha, seeing who his soul used to be instead of who he is_.'

The miko turned temporary demon allowed her feet to carry her through the hallowed halls. She was brought out of her thoughts with a surprised squeak as she stepped onto a trick step and her foot sunk through the stone, trapping her in the middle of the stairwell.

--

Neville fidgeted and stood up, "If I want her I should go after her."

He left the common room in hopes of finding her and asking her out during the first Hogsmeade trip. He was surprised to run into her sooner than expected when he heard her say to him, "Can you help me out, Neville-kun? I seem to be stuck."

He quickly set to helping her out of the step, "Yeah, you need to be careful of the trick steps. They used to give me trouble my first couple of years here."

Kagome nodded, "I was a little distracted."

Neville cleared his throat and rubbed the back of his head trying to muster up the nerve to ask her out when Shippo appeared looking rather annoyed, "_Kaa-chan, you're late_"

Kagome looked at her watch and let out a groan, her plans of napping were ruined for the day.

--

Hermione and Ron arrived at the Gryffindor common room the same time Harry did and the three entered through the portrait together.

"Canary Cream"

--

Hermione walked up the staircase to reach the Astronomy tower before the others arrived, she couldn't believe what Harry had done. He had decided to go back out with the Ravenclaw after clearly expressing interest in the priestess.

She let out a surprised gasp to see that Kagome and Shippo were standing there talking in low tones when Shippo let out a frustrated growl, looked up and said a curt goodbye to the both of them before leaving them.

"Hello, Kagome. If you don't mind my asking what was that about?"

Kagome looked at the younger witch wearily before she sent her a strained smile, "Shippo-kun, is worried that I might get hurt and warning me to keep my guard up."

"So where were you? When I got back you weren't in the dormitory."

Kagome explained about the letter she had to mail off and the time spent trapped in a trick step before Shippo whisked her away, leaving out the kiss between Harry and herself.

Hermione set up her equipment next to Kagome's and the two girls began to discuss what was to be expected in the class. Their conversation began to wind down as the others in the class began filing in.

--

Poor stopping point I know but I figured you would like to read what I've had done since last summer -.-;


	13. Chapter 13

_**Hermione set up her equipment next to Kagome's and the two girls began to discuss what was to be expected in the class. Their conversation began to wind down as the others in the class began filing in.**_

Neville rounded up his courage and took the spot next to Kagome and set up his telescope, "Hello Kagome. H-how are you feeling? I'm sorry about what happened to your family."

Kagome gave him one of her infamous fake smiles, "Thank you, Neville-kun."

"I w-was wonder if you wanted to go with me on the next Hogsmede trip?"

Kagome bit her lip in thought when Neville quickly added, "To take your mind off of things. I know that dwelling on the bad things isn't healthy."

The miko nodded and smiled another smile but this one more genuine, "I'd love to. Thank you again Neville."

He blushed faintly before he focused his attention on meticulously angling his already assembled telescope.

Harry came filing in with Ron and the other Gryffindors as well as the 6th year Ravenclaws who comprised the rest of the class. And the group began to rapidly set up before the clock struck the witching hour.

--------

Kagome yawned and began to pack her supplies, praying that nothing happens during the night, so that she can get some sleep. She was feeling rather frazzled with all the energy she has been using in maintaining the illusion. Adding the mental note to talk to Sesshoumaru in the morning, about how long it will take her to regain her humanity. Hermione joined her and began to discuss the homework assignment that the professor had given them.

Kagome nodded politely but her mind had basically shut down. Which Hermione discovered when Kagome crashed into a non-enchanted suit of armour and apologized to it like it was a person. "I think we can talk about this tomorrow let's just get back to the tower and go to bed. It is 1 in the morning."

The miko quickly made her way towards the tower and the ladies dormitory, stripping to her underwear and crawling under the covers, her last act was to close the curtains and dropping her illusion before going to sleep.

Chuckling the witch, went to work on knitting hats and scarves to scatter around the room, while the other 6th years came piling in. Her eyes on the cheesy grin that graced Neville's face.

Neville couldn't help the smile on his face, he managed to ask her out and Kagome agreed, even told him that she would love it. He stumbled out of it quickly when he was bumped into by Harry Potter. "Oh sorry Neville, I didn't notice you there……you seem happy. Your Mimbulus Mimbletonia doing well?

Neville nodded, the plant was flourishing under both his care and Professor Sprout's care as well. Maybe if he asked Kagome, breeding the plant would go along so much better. He couldn't help the broadening of his grin at the thought of him and Kagome working side by side on this project.

Ron turned to Hermione, "What's his deal? No way that grin has just to do with his plant."

Hermione smiled, "Well he asked Kagome to accompany him on our first Hogsmede trip. She said yes if you couldn't guess."

The Boy-Who-Lived, stiffened when he overheard what Hermione said to Ron, but he shrugged it off, "Well I suppose congratulations are in order. I mean we know that Kagome is easy but I didn't think she would have chosen you."

Neville stiffened but decided he wasn't going to physically strike back, "I understand, you're jealous that Kagome agreed to go out with me. You just can't stand the fact that someone turned down, 'the Great Harry Potter, The Boy That Lived'"

"Why would I want second-best when I have Cho…"

He trailed off when he noticed Kagome standing there in. She turned so that he couldn't see her, "Don't stop on my account, I was merely curious as to what was the racket down here."

She quickly fled back up to the girls' dorm. Ron commented unhelpfully, "I think she was crying. You really fucked things up this time, Harry."

Those still in the common room awkwardly and silently filed away leaving Harry there with Ron, Hermione and Neville. Ron shook his head and retreated to the boys' dorm. While Neville shot a look towards the girl's dorm, wishing he could go up there and do something about it. His attention quickly returned to Harry when a large smacking sound echoed the room, "How could you?! How could you be so cruel to Kagome? She's done nothing but be nice and polite and you go about saying the one thing guaranteed to make her cry."

She turned away before she was tempted to slap him again. Neville took that cue to depart as well. The expression on Harry's face showed that he was duly punished for his comment.

Harry remained where he was, his mind flashing back to a moment on the first day back, _"It's not good to bring it up trust me, it hurts being compared to them, especially when your previous incarnation was the 'perfect, could do no wrong' Kikyou."_

-------------

Hermione headed up to the enclosed bed hesitantly, "Kagome? Are you okay? Would you want to talk about it?"

"No I'm fine you don't need to worry about a thing."

Hermione sighed at the fake cheery voice. But figured the girl would want to have her privacy. "Well okay, just know if you want to talk I'm here."

"I know and thank you, Hermione-chan."

-------------

Hermione had taken to ignoring Harry as she went down for breakfast to see the miko already there. Her hair in pigtails for the day. "I like the hair."

Kagome looked up at her, "Yes, Shippo did it before he had to run off on an errand Sesshoumaru-sama wanted him to do. He took Kororo too."

The witch sat down, and began to fill her plate with food. When she was surprised by Kagome speaking again, "I thought history of magic would be a lot more interesting. Until I met Professor Binns. I almost don't want to go. How anyone could make the goblin uprising of 1208 seem more boring then watching paint dry is beyond me."

Hermione giggled a bit, "Its rather difficult. Don't tell the boys but I take notes beforehand based on the book and I doodle during class."

Kagome smiled, glad that the brown-haired girl was going along with her topic change and not prying into what happened last night. "You, not paying attention in class, somewhere a devil got its horns."

The mutated reference to the classic movie had both girls in giggles, which is what the boys came down to. Kagome sobered up as she recalled her schedule, "Promise me, Hermione-chan, to help me with Arithmancy. I'll return the favour."

Hermione nodded. Neville sat down next to Kagome with Ron and Harry sitting across the way. "Are you okay, Kagome?"

Neville blushed as Kagome turned to face him, "Yes I am, I am sorry for being rude last night, but I was tired and a tired Kagome is a grumpy Kagome.

I'm rather interested in how Defence Against the Dark Arts will be. Class was cancelled Tuesday, so we couldn't experience it."

Harry spoke up, "Cho said that the class was something different. It was intense in her own words. Apparently it was more combat based. Something about how 'humans have become too reliant on glowing sticks and not enough on their own might.'"

"Not everything you will go up against is affected by human magic." Kouga appeared behind them and reached to snag a white muffin off of Kagome's plate.

"Hey! You're lucky I like you so much or this would mean war."

Kouga laughed at her grumblings as he snagged her other muffin, _"_Oh poor, poor _miko_ everything gets ta..._"_

Her demeanour darkened and Hermione imagined that if Kagome's ears were fox like they would have drooped.

He stopped horrified at what was about to come out of his mouth, "Kagome, You know I didn't mean it like that."

"It's fine. I know you didn't." Kagome plastered on her fake smile.

Kouga returned her muffins and slinked off. Kagome smiled. "And that is how you manipulate people into returning your bread."

Hermione chuckled but looked at her, "Are you sure you are okay?"

Kagome sighed, "I'm not going to say being reminded doesn't hurt, But anyways shouldn't we hurry to get to class on time."

_**Please review this chapter even though this is part 1 of a 2 part update. I'll like to know your thoughts on this chapter.**_


	14. Chapter 14

**_okay this is a twofer I realized the story is going slow so I'm speeding things up a bit. And because this is a twofer you don't get that little refresher at the beginning of the chapter.  
_**

Kagome walked out of Kouga's class. It was like she expected: a sparring session. It started out with those in the class trying to cast spells to stop Kouga but when he went in disabling the students one by one. Kagome watched from the back of the class. She knew the old adage that there was safety in numbers but with this bunch it was more of a hindrance then a help. Once he disabled more than half of them he leapt back, "Class, as you can see in the time it takes for another teacher to take roll, I could easily have killed a good bit of you. Of course I would never kill any of my charges, but realize this. This Lord Voldemort that you fear has been gaining the support of demons. Demons who do not appreciate the way Sesshoumaru runs things. Those who feel the only good human is a dead one, and Lord Voldemort has promised demon superiority. He has promised that we can rule things like they were in the past.

Demons are not affected by your brand of magic. The only sort that can affect us has been strictly regulated or wiped out by Sesshoumaru in the past 500 years."

If you have not known, the only power to stop us is 'holy' magic. There is one known person with this ability and Sesshoumaru has made an ally of her."

Kouga looked slyly at Kagome as she blushed slightly, "_You act as if I could easily kill you, Kouga-kun._"

Hermione raised her hand and the ookami called upon her, "But wasn't the Demon-Human Treaty of 1495 signed and designed by Sesshoumaru? Why would he kill humans just because?"

Kagome spoke up interrupting what Kouga was going to say, "It was signed by Sesshoumaru but it was designed by a _miko_ ally he had 500 years in the past. He respected her and signed it to honor her memory. He has to protect his people. He cannot just let people who can kill demons with a brush of their hands or a shot of their arrow to exist without carefully controlling them. If he can't control the possible weapon he will destroy it. His name does mean 'the Killing Perfection' He is perfect at what he does."

---------

Kagome went to eat lunch with her friends, or rather they ate lunch with her as she frantically reviewed Hermione's notes on Arithmancy. The bell rang for the end of lunch with a wail from Kagome as accompaniment. "I'm not ready! What if there is a test? What were they thinking sticking me in math. Couldn't I have had anything else?!"

Hermione laughed and dragged the girl off. Leaving the boys to enjoy their free hour.

---------

Shippo ran a clawed hand through his hair, frustrated that the Lords were being difficult or rather one lord was being difficult. The female kitsune agreed to the arrangement rather quickly. Something about wanting to see the museums of London, in particular the Victoria & Albert Museum to see the clothes that Princess Diana wore. It was the blasted Tiger Lord of the South who was being the pain. He kept insisting that the trials needed to be held in Japan. And Sesshoumaru wasn't above the law.

"The new lord is attending school in England. It is more convenient to hold them in England. Besides if you remember your trials were held in China. But if you want to tell Sesshoumaru you refuse to, after he so kindly spared your life with that fuck up earlier this week, be my guest."

He swallowed his response and nodded his acquiesce to the trial. "The next harvest moon will be in October, will Sesshoumaru's heir be ready at that time?"

"Of course she will be. I can't wait to see her put you in your place."

The Lord of the North's ears perked, "Really? Sesshoumaru's pick is a girl? What is she like? Come on, Shippo-kun~ You can tell little ole me."

---------

ACHOO!!

Kagome sniffled; people have enjoyed talking about her lately. Brushing back a pigtail she went back to taking a test to see what the class has retained over the summer. Her mind concentrating on mutinous thoughts against everyone who put her here; while she wrote down random numbers. At least back in Japan the math made sense, here there was stuff included like the phase of the moon, and other random gibberish.

She sighed and handed the quiz to the professor who then dismissed her. Leaving behind one lone wizard who was still filling out the final problems. Kagome blinked surprised as Hermione (the first done) was leaning against the wall waiting for her. "How did you do? I was slightly worried about 12b. I think might have gotten the angle of the moon phase off by a minute and that would make the other numbers wrong."

Kagome gave her a glare before wailing, "I didn't even understand what you just said!"

Hermione chuckled, "Don't worry about it. The only other exam in the class is the final. Everything else is homework. I can tutor you a little every night and we can catch you up. Isn't tomorrow a free day for you? I'll give you my notes and the aritimacy book we used up until OWLs."

"Oh joy." The miko and her witchy companion returned to the Gryffindor's tower where Harry was waiting, awkwardly holding a covered bowl and a pair of chopsticks. Kagome perked she could smell Oden, but she was still slightly weary in case of a trap.

"I got this for you."

She smiled and set the bowl down on a nearby table. She removed the lid and saw the Oden, "How did you know that Oden is my favourite food?"

Harry didn't want to mention that he had a flash of memory from InuYasha, "Lucky Guess?"

She glomped the boy, "Thank you, Thank you, Thank you!"

Retracting herself from Harry, "My mother makes this for me every time I'm upset…" Her face saddened but she still had a soft smile, "Thank you again, Harry-kun. I appreciate the gesture."

The wizard merely reddened, "Its nothing. I'm heading to bed. Saturday, I booked the Quidditch field for tryouts. I put up a flier on the board earlier and here's hoping that with the late posting, turnout won't be terrible."

Harry went up to the boys dorms. Kagome turned to Hermione, "Would you like some? I doubt I can eat all of it."

"You realize that dinner is in an hour. Eating this will ruin your appetite."

Kagome smiled, "Possibly but I've been burning a lot of energy lately; this might prevent me from being tempted to regain my energy through other means."

Hermione sighed, "Is that just a cover to let me let you eat the stew?"

Kagome nodded, a blossoming grin on her face. As she swooped down and began eating her Oden, the witch went and sat down next to miko joining in on eating after some nifty transfigurations.

--------

As Saturday's sunlight broke through the window of the Gryffindor Tower, Kagome grumbled from her spot on the couch, "Damn I managed to fall asleep here again…Where did this blanket come from?"

She sat up and folded the blanket. Her eyes still bleary from staring at those blasted math notes she reviewed all Friday when she felt her ears twitch. She froze, her hands going up to touch them. Looking around, she quickly threw her disguise back up.

-------------

Harry jerked awake as Dobby poked him nervously, "Wha? Oh. What is it Dobby?"

The house elf wringed his hands nervously, "Harry Potter mustn't be close to the Japanese girl…she has many secrets. She is too dangerous for Harry Potter or his noble friends to be close to."

"What do you mean, Dobby?"

"She's not what she seems…"

Other boys from his room started stirring, "Is it time to get ready for the day?"

Harry murmured that is was still early but the scare of Dobby appearing like that made sleep unlikely for him. "Dobby, Thank you for the advice I'll remember it. Dumbledore would never let anything dangerous enter the school."

Of course as he said it memories of Couch's son disguising himself as Mad-eye flittered across his mind. "…er rather I believe she is a good person. My gut tells me that."

Dobby nodded his eyes wide at the thanks he received and he disappeared with an audible pop.

Climbing out of bed Harry washed up and dressed for the day. Going into the common room he was gifted with the view of Kagome with rumpled hair, folding a blanket, the pile of notes and books stacked on the table in front of her. "Slept out here again?"

Kagome looked up, "Yeah, I stayed up later than intended to study this Arithmancy." Shifting slightly she told the wizard good luck on the try-outs before she retreated towards the girls dormitory.

--------------------

Kagome grumbled to herself, Hermione had talked her into going out to the Quidditch field to watch the tryouts. The miko groaned to herself at seeing the large crowd "…Wait? Are all of them Gryffindors?"

Hermione tutted, "First year Ravenclaws is what it looks like. Do they have no shame?! Trying out only for a chance to get close to Harry, the gall of some women."

"I'm sure Harry can handle it. Besides isn't that Chang-san there?"

Sure enough, the 7th year Ravenclaw was standing there, chastising the 1st years and sent them scampering towards the castle. Cho sat back down nearer to where Harry was standing.

Harry saw Kagome and Hermione enter the pitch and he quickly turned to give Cho a kiss. The girls saw that and Kagome wrinkled her nose, "Do I have to be here, Hermione? This time could be better spent with me studying or at the library."

Hermione grabbed the girl's hand knowing full well that if Kagome, wanted to she could break free, "Let do this to support our friends. Ron has tryouts as well And Ginny is trying out for a Chaser spot; Besides a day outdoors and in the sun will do you a world of good."

Kagome sighed and settled in next to the frizzy haired witch. Her expression becoming awe-like while she watched the participants kick off and fly through the air. Completing a set of warm ups before being told to land and having tryouts begin. Harry calling forth the chasers first. He closely watched them, making notes on his clipboard while he presented them with different formations and plays.

Then he had the keepers go up near the hoops with the chasers running scoring drills with the quaffle. Soon enough Harry called an end to tryouts. "Everyone who came out, thank you for giving me your all and I'll post the results before dinner. I want to look over my notes and figure out how you all meshed together."

Those who tried out all filed into the locker room to change and wash up."

Cho went up to Harry offering advice on the team and Kagome spoke up, "I don't understand much about this game but should the seeker of another team be able influence who is on the team?"

Cho huffed, "Your jealously is showing. But, luv, I'll meet you at dinner."

Kagome tensed and her gaze jerked towards the woods. "_Crap why is this happening right now. _Chang-san come back! Hurry!"

The Ravenclaw looked puzzled but her question was answered when from the woods came out a frog based demon. She shrieked and ran towards the group. Kagome began working the hand signs for a barrier before she called out to the demon, "What brings you out here, Mr. Frog?"

He looked up surprised to see the group, "Ah there is Harry Potter, I can see that scar."

Harry was going to walk past Kagome but she shot her arm out and stopped him, "What business do you have with him?"

What do you think you are going to do little girl? Voldermort wants him dead for some reason. And he has promised us demons the chance to be out in the open where we belong. Ruling things. He says he has a way to get rid of that pretentious dog too."

Kagome laughed an ugly sound, "You believe that. You know why no one messes with Sessoumaru? He has a weapon like no other. And for that insult to _Sessoumaru-nii-sama_ you have the misfortune of meeting it face to face."

Kagome grabbed several stalks of grass, turning them into daggers into her hand. She concentrated on finishing the hand gestures and tied her miko-ki into the blades stucking them in a circle in the ground creating an invisible shield around the group.

"Now the question is how messy to make this? Don't move regardless of what happens."

The Frog's tongue shot towards the group intent on stabbing the boy-who-lived and ending his life. Kagome stepped forwards through the shield and knocked the tongue away from the group. "You taste deliciously spicy. I guess I'll take care of you first."

Kagome shuddered at the mental image and decided the best way to handle this would be to end it quickly. His tongue shot forwards and Kagome went to dodge it but instead of going for a stab it encircled her neck and she was dragged towards him.

"Kagome!"

"Don't…move. I've got this."

He lifted her up and examined her face, "Yew r kwite luhly." He retracted the tongue into his mouth, "I think I'll keep you for spawning season."

Kagome placed her hands on his chest, "That's nice but I'll have to pass. You know that little weapon I was talking about earlier? That is me."

She forced all the miko-ki she could gather through her hands, burning them in the process but most importantly purifying the frog into dust.

"Okay I need a shower because that was eww. I had my mouth open too."

Kagome walked back to the group. When she heard a noise near the bleachers, It was Neville and he had watched what had happened. When Kagome noticed him he fled from them towards the castle. Kagome let the shield down so the others with a now friendlier Cho could return to the castle. Kagome instead went to jog after Neville. Easily catching up to him.

"What…what was that? What else have you been hiding from me?! I thought we were open with each other. The others didn't seem that surprised you killed that thing by touching it."

Kagome reached to touch him, flinching in hurt when he recoiled. Her hand dropped sadly, "I'm a priestess. I'm not supposed to even be alive. Normally people with my ability are found and killed before they manifest. For some reason I was spared and instead taken into the fold of Lord Sesshoumaru and Shippo. I can kill demons by touch, trust me I can't hurt you by touching you. I don't let people know normally because of the safety issue and because I guess I still am bothered by what I am. Cho knows because her ancestor was a priestess, Harry and Ron know because I had talked about it on the train, before I was told not to talk about it. Hermione was there and not only that she apparently knows Japanese lore fairly well. Anyways, lets get back inside the castle, before anymore show up."

_**O.o Another one knows. Lets see how long they can keep it secret. Okay next chapter, when it happens, will be covering the trials and the date ^^b Expect the possible update in September or October. Oh and the bit qith Dobby is slightly important. I know I want to do something with it further but I'm not quite sure what just yet.  
**_


	15. Chapter 15

Kagome grinned, she was so excited to see this Wizarding village the upperclassmen all talked about. She brushed out any wrinkles of the white Sundress she had decided to wear on the occasion. Hermione smoothed out her dress uniform, "Eh, Kagome, you realise that the dress code still applies even when we are visiting Hogsmede?"

She looked down at her outfit and cursed to herself. "I'll go change."

The witch chuckled to herself. And she went down to the Common room. Neville stood up and then sighed, he was expecting Kagome. "Don't worry, Neville. Kagome needs to change. She didn't realize that school uniforms were required for trips to Hogsmede as well."

He nodded and sat down nervously waiting. During the past month, he and Kagome had gotten to know each other better. So much so, that she confided the real reason why her eyes were green the first 2 weeks of school.

Back with Kagome, she was struggling with how to do her hair. In the sundress her hair hanging loose was fine. Now in the uniform she felt the need to pull it up, bringing attention to her blue eyes. Thanks to forcing the kitsune body to handle her holy powers that night a month ago, she purified a good bit of the demonic blood coursing through her, giving her human blood the chance to rise up and take the reigns. Thus allowing her to return to her human body much sooner than anticipated.

Deciding that the best course of action would be to wear her hair in twin pigtails she set out to do so.

Harry had joined the group at that point; he was going to meet up with Cho later in the Main Hall so that they can make the walk to Hogsmede. Neville stood up again as Kagome descended the staircase. "I guess it is a good thing I did not go with the sundress. It's raining out."

"Well you look very lovely Kagome. I'm so glad that Sesshoumaru gave you permission to come."

Kagome winced as she remembered the argument that led to his agreement. Basically, she has to return to Japan at the end of the year and begin ruling the Western Lands. She hadn't told anyone yet and she wasn't looking forward to leaving in 3 months.

Brushing the thought of her departure out of mind she swore to enjoy the day. Taking Neville by the arm she was led out with the group. The group bypassed the castle gate and began the trek towards Hogsmede. Their sprits light regardless of the dreary day.

Ron was the first to drift off being led by his new girlfriend, Lavender Brown. With Harry and Cho splitting from the group, to eat at a quaint café. Hermione said something about checking the owl post to deliver a letter to Victor Krum before she left the two alone.

Neville coughed nervously, "I am glad you decided to come with me to Hogsmede. And I'm not sure I told you this but you look lovely."

"You have said it before and thank you, Neville. I'm glad that despite everything, you are still my friend and that I can trust you."

-----

"Neville-kun, I can't do this."

Neville leaned back looking at her forlornly, "Is it because of Harry? You are in love with him, anyone can tell."

Kagome shook her head, "I fell in love a long time ago. He broke my heart into a million pieces. You are too nice a guy to deserve anything like that. You deserve a person who will love you whole heartedly, not someone broken like I am."

Sighing, Neville shook his head, "Only you could turn me down while stroking my ego at the same time. What did the idiot do? The one who didn't deserve your affections?"

"He couldn't see me without seeing her. Ultimately he chose death so that he could be with her." Kagome touched her face as she felt tears stream down, "Why am I crying? I knew he was going to choose her for over a year. I guess some naïve part of me hoped that if I loved him enough and showed him I loved him for what he was, he would have come to realize that it wasn't his fault she was dead and he could let her go."

Neville looked at her bowed head and rested his hand upon it, "Shh…lets finish showing you Hogsmede. I think this warrants a trip to Honeyduke's for the both of us."

She followed him into an exquisite candy store. The day continuing on a much brighter note, once they had some chocolate in them.

The group reunited for some butterbeer. And feeling considerably warmer, the group trekked back for dinner. Kagome was the first to spot Shippo, racing to embrace her son, _"Its good to see you have returned, Shippo. I missed you."_

"_Ah I've missed you too, Kagome."_

Kagome lifted her head, he hasn't called her Kagome in a long time. That was when she spotted the two new demons. _"These are the lords of the North and South. Lord Yuuki and Lord Kitara this is the heir and Lady of the Western Lands, Lady Kagome."_

Kagome bowed to each politely, _"If you will excuse me I will go return to my classmates now. It was a pleasure to meet you, Lord Yuuki and Lord Kitara."_

The kitusne turned to Shippo, "_Is she a human? Sesshoumaru has gone soft in his old age?"_

"_You realize that family you were __supposed to protect was her's, right? I suggest you don't question, Sesshoumaru-sama's decision unless you want her to find out. He is rather partial to and protective of his adopted sister."_

Kitara nodded, her gaze watching the young woman make her way back to the table. While Yuuki glared at the miko during her return.

--------------

Kagome panted. The trials began once the moon rose in the sky and now it was nearly time for the moon to set. The trials according to Shippou was to not only prove her mettle in the strength department but gave the lords a chance to reorganize the hierarchy. If any of the lords wanted to claim the position of the top lord (because Sesshoumaru was the strongest of the lords) they held the right to challenge her to either first blood to change their position or to the death for the chance to claim the lands. According to Shippo this eliminated the need for wars in between the lands.

Kouga did not challenge her but Kitana did and was quickly cut with a grass dagger before she had the chance to move.

This left the final lord, Lord Yuuki. The tiger had spent the past two days glaring at her and basically pointing out anytime he felt her behaviour was unfitting of a lord.

Kagome tightened her hand upon the whip she had resting on the ground. She knew this Lord hated her with a passion. Or at the very least lived to make her miserable and self-conscious. She waited for the call. First blood or to the death. Yuuki faced her then called out to Shippo, "To the Death."

Kagome eyes widened, she was hoping that he would only ask for first blood.

Harry looked out the window of the boys' dorm. Kagome looked grim the whole day and she was taken out during Dinner and hadn't returned. He had to admit that he was worried for her. He quickly caught sight of Kagome and the demons that had been staying in the castle since the trip to Hogsmede. Harry's eyes widened, Kagome and the tiger demon were fighting in the field while Shippo, Sesshoumaru, Kouga and the other fox were on the sidelines watching the fight. Harry retrieved the binoculars he purchased at the World Cup during his fourth year, and went back to watching the fight. Kagome was injured with one arm hanging limp. The Quidditch field was littered with embedded rocks and blood splatters. The Tiger lord punched out another rock and sent it flying towards Kagome.

She scrambled out of the way only to by caught in the Tiger's grip. "I'm going to make this last. I want to see the light fade from your eyes slowly."

Kagome gasped as she was slammed into the ground with the Lord Yuuki on top of her. A death grip still around her throat. Kagome's vision darkened but she concentrated the last of energy to get herself free.

The glass of the greenhouses nearby shattered as the Creepers started to grow wildly and shoot towards Yuuki their spikes sharpened. The tiger lord was too busy gloating over his win he did not see them until they were already piercing his heart and lifting him up off of their Kagome.

Shippo winced as everyone watched the tiger's energy drain to death. Once his last breath was expelled, he declared Kagome victor. Rubbing her neck, Kagome had the plants drop Lord Yuuki's corpse. She unsheathed Junsui and hobbled over. Reviving the tiger, she answered his unspoken question, _"You know your people the best. You are the best person to lead them. I just hope we can be friends and if not that, allies."_

Shippo ran towards Kagome, "_Great job. I knew you could do it." _

Kagome smiled tiredly at him and closed her eyes, slumping into his embrace.

_**Hmm too think so much has happened since the last update... Got dumped a week before the anniversary o**__**f my dad's death. I'm okay with it now because I realize he was sexually and physically abusive and he still cheated on me again after swearing to never do it again. (My shoulder still hurts on cold days over a month after he kicked me) So no wedding in my near future….; I was upset by it but my friends have been helping me through it, realizing that he was a bad boyfriend and he didn't respect me… that if your guy whom you've been with for over 2 years refuses to meet your mother and family that that is a bad sign and if he doesn't respect your religion yet gets upset when you don't cater to his agnostic ways, that that is a bad boyfriend. If he ignores you for weeks on end to play video games (not even offering to have you play with him) or hang out at the local game store that that is a bad boyfriend. Thankfully only one or two people are telling me I told you so. Updates WILL be getting more frequent as I can now live my life and hang out with the friends he didn't want me to. **_

_**So ladies and gentlemen,**__** It is really easy to get sucked into the cycle of abuse so please even if you love him/her like I did, s/he isn't going to change and it isn't your job to change him/her. So do yourself the favour and get out of the relationship before its too late. I'm lucky I've gotten out with only a bloody nose, and 2 sore shoulder, a my dad's lazy-boy broken.**_

_**So readers sorry for the long wait, your Chibes will be back writing more frequently in the near future. (Now updates during winter depend on my mother getting internets)**_


	16. Chapter 16

_**Shippo winced as everyone watched the tiger's energy drain to death. Once his last breath was expelled, he declared Kagome victor. Rubbing her neck, Kagome had the plants drop Lord Yuuki's corpse. She unsheathed Junsui and hobbled over. Reviving the tiger, she answered his unspoken question, "You know your people the best. You are the best person to lead them. I just hope we can be friends and if not that, allies."**_

_**Shippo ran towards Kagome, "Great job. I knew you could do it." **_

_**Kagome smiled tiredly at him and closed her eyes, slumping into his embrace.**_

Harry closed the curtains, Kagome managed to bring that demon back from the dead with that sword. "Sirius…" He mentally swore that he would question Kagome about it as soon as he could.

Shippo held his mother worriedly; her neck was already turning colours from the strangulation. Sesshoumaru eyed his replacement and told Shippo to take her to her bed; proclaiming that she was merely tired from the fighting and the subsequent reviving. The kitsune entered the Gryffindor Tower and went to the couch where he gently laid her down and kissed her forehead. Once he pulled back, Shippo got to see her forehead glow and the crescent moon that marked her as the new Lord of the West. He pulled out her palm and noted that that mark had turned a shade lighter than her skin; it wasn't completely gone but it was really hard to spot. Taking the first aid kit, that Kagome liked to leave laying about the common room, he began to treat the scrapes, focusing most of his attention on her dislocated shoulder.

Morning came too quickly for the miko and she groaned. Her body felt like it was run though a wood chipper and glued back together. Easing her body up with her good arm she took stock of her injuries. '_Shippo must have taken care of me after the trials. He's a good boy._'

But she knew she had to get up and ready. She had to get dressed for the day. It was a Wednesday and this meant she had a long day to deal with. Snape already disliked her for what happened that first day she had detention she didn't want to give him another reason to doc points from the house.

Labouring with her buttons of her blouse, she managed to get the last one buttoned as the first of the other Gryffindor girls started to wake up. Hermione and the other 6th years only caught a glimpse of Kagome's back. Lavender Brown sighed as she began brushing her hair for the morning, "She doesn't socialize with us. Does she think that she is better than us?"

Hermione gave the girl a cold stare, "Just because you two aren't on speaking terms doesn't mean she doesn't socialize."

Lavender laughed, "Of course, she is pinning after Harry Potter and follows your group around like a puppy. But she was leading poor Neville on. Is he to act as a stand-in for Harry?"

Hermione's gaze darkened and she slapped the witch, "Lavender Brown. I suggest you shut your mouth on what you don't understand."

The prefect then stalked towards the prefect bathroom so that she could have private time to calm down while she prepared for the day.

The miko shifted her bag with her potion supplies further up her good arm. Today she was grateful she had that hour break between Potions and Herbology. As Kagome walked towards the Dining Hall she realised that she was very much not in the mood to eat her throat was still really painful from the night before. She hasn't had a chance to look at a mirror to weigh the extent of the damages. But she could gather from the hoarse feeling that it was fairly bad. '_Better just skip breakfast and just have a tea instead._' Thankfully the breakfast hall was empty save for teachers. Even Shippo, Sesshoumaru and the two lords were missing. "They returned to Japan earlier this morning. Shippo didn't want to wake you because you seemed so tired from last night."

Kagome nodded and Dumbledore continued, "I see by the mark on your forehead you were successful in the trials; Congratulations, New Lord of the West."

Bowing her thanks, she sat down and had the warm cup of tea with honey first. She winced a little at the sting but still managed to finish her drink.

The other students all started filing in as Kagome began her second cup of tea. Each progressive sip making her throat feel a little bit better. Her neck was still sore but she felt she could now speak without feeling like she just got punched in the throat.

"Kagome!" Hermione smiled as she trotted over to join the miko who was still sipping tea.

The miko looked up and greeted the younger witch. Sighing when she heard Hermione's gasp at the bruising, Kagome readied herself for explanations. But before she could explain things to Hermione, Harry came in and interrupted, "How did you bring that tiger back from the dead last night?"

Kagome looked at him surprised as he continued, "I saw you last night. That demon was choking you. But those plants came out from the green house and killed him. I saw him get run through. You brought him back with that sword."

Kagome nodded, "In my hands "that sword" as you call her can bring the dead back to life. In any other hands, Junsui can only cut like a normal sword."

Hermione interrupted, "Last night?"

Kagome turned to her friend and smiled gently, "The trials."

Her eyes widening in understanding, Hermione zoomed in on Kagome's forehead where the crescent moon of the West now stood. "Congratulations, Kagome. That must be such an amazing honour to be one of the youngest lords of the west."

The new lord blushed and rubbed the back of head, "Let me tell you it was a little scary. And still is. I'm going to have to go back during the winter holidays to get to know the land once again and the people. And I'm certain Sesshoumaru-nii-sama left me a lot of paperwork to do."

Hermione smiled and sat down next to Kagome, "I'm sure that isn't completely true. But how long will the bruising take to heal? It must be difficult that you cannot heal your injuries you sustained during the trails."

The miko nodded and ran a gentle finger along her neck, "Hurts to speak. Yuuki-sama must have bruised some deep tissue when he was trying to strangle me."

The arrival of the Owl post distracted them. Hermione picked up her normal copy of _**Daily Prophet **_and peered at the cover page. Kagome's face was splashed on the covers about her new lordship standing.

Before she could comment on it she had to help Kagome against a flock of overzealous owls who were all trying to deliver their letter first.

The miko picked the first one on the pile and began to examine the envelope. "Cornelius Fudge. Prime Minister of Magic. Why is he and so many other people writing me?"

Hermione plopped her copy of the Prophet in front of Kagome to a picture that appeared to have been taken at the beginning of the ceremony. "This is probably why. You probably have people congratulating you, some hoping to form connections, or cursing you for being traitor and joining on the side of demons."

"How did they get this picture? No one who was part of the trials had a camera."

Looking closer, Kagome read the name of the photographer under the picture. Her eyes narrowed and her glare went straight for a 5th year Gryffindor. Colin looked up and caught the glare. Once Kagome had eye contact, she headed over to the boy, "Why did you do this?"

The 5th year wilted under her glare, "I-i-I I was as-s-sked to by one of the demons. Th-e-e-e white one."

Kagome growled to herself and let the Creevy boy drop from her grip. Slumping back into her seat she muttered, "I guess that was one way of him ensuring I go back to Japan willingly."

Making a small noise, Hermione waited for more clarification, which the new Lord explained rubbing her forehead in frustration. "So you made a deal to return to Japan during the winter holidays?"

Kagome nodded at the conclusion the witch drew. Harry frowned when he overheard the conversation. She was going to leave him? He knew he did have Cho and shouldn't care about her but he couldn't help the part inside of him protesting the idea of being separated from her.

Opening the letter from the minister she proceeded to scan the contents which apparently included him meeting with her the next day during Defence against the Dark Arts. Hermione spoke up again, "Will you be returning?"

The resulting silence was answer enough. "No! I'm not going to let you go."

The miko looked at Harry, "What do you mean you aren't going to let me? You are not my master, Harry Potter. Besides you should keep a better eye on your girlfriend. Remember her? Cho Chang. She's at the Slytherin table talking to Draco."

Harry turned towards their table and sure enough Cho was sitting there talking to Malfoy. The Ravenclaw, sensing her boyfriend's gaze, looked up and waved. After saying good bye to Malfoy she hurried over to Harry. "What were you doing with that chit?"

"He was merely curious about some of Japanese customs since my grandmother is Japanese he thought it best to ask me. He's going there for winter holidays."

At the reminder of winter holidays, Harry looked back at where Kagome was only to discover that she took advantage of his distraction and left the table. Giving Cho a quick peck, he apologized but expressed the need to speak with Kagome. "What does she have that I do not? She seems to attract your attention lately. I've seen you look at her."

"She has a way to bring the dead back to life. I want to find out more."

Whatever Cho was expecting that was most certainly not it. If she had a way to bring the dead back, could she bring back Cedric? Perhaps she needed to treat the priestess kinder.

Kagome winced when she felt someone grab her bad arm and turn her. Her eyes narrowed at Harry, she easily guessed what he wanted to talk to her about, "Who did you want to be brought back?"

At his expression, she laughed that same ugly laugh she did with that frog youkai; she fought ages ago, "Don't take me for an idiot, Harry-san. You come up to me and the first thing you ask is not about my injuries but about the fact I brought someone from the dead. It's not hard to put two and two together. But, Harry-san, you know I can't bring your parents back. It's been too long. I'm sure they have crossed over."

"No, no not them. It's my godfather. Sirius Black, he died at the end of last school year."

Kagome bit her lip, she was certain that it may be too long unless he had a reason to linger. "Harry, it may be too late to bring him back. But if you can take me to his body I can try."

Frowning, he mentioned that they never recovered his body from that curtain. "You mean to tell me drapery killed a man? I may be able to help if I could get to the curtains. If you could not recover a body he may be trapped in between worlds. He may not be dead at all, just transported somewhere else. Black-san may merely be stuck there and only appear to be dead here."

Feeling a blossoming of hope in his chest, a feeling he hasn't felt since before Sirius died, "So if you can get to the curtain you can bring him back?"

Kagome nodded, "It's a big if. It depends on what was on the other side of this curtain. And if he hasn't crossed over."

At even the promise of possibly seeing his beloved godfather again, he couldn't help but throw his arms around the miko and embrace her. She stiffened at the pain that raced through her body and when he let go she slid bonelessly to the ground, "owww…"

Quickly, he remembered her fight last night, "Oh shit, I'm so sorry, Kagome. I forgot for a second. Are you hurt badly?"

Sending him a reassuring smile, Kagome looked around trying to figure out the least painful way to get back to her feet. "I need some help up, please."

Hermione walked down the hall hoping to catch Kagome before the masses arrived to Potions, only to stumble upon the sight of Kagome in Harry's arms, the boy wizard was blushing a little at how close the two were.

Kagome was the first to come to her senses and stepped out of Harry's embrace, "Thank you for the help up."

"What happened?"

Flinching at the unexpected voice, Kagome quickly explained that she had fallen and Harry helped her up. The witch arched an eyebrow, not believing the story but willing to put it aside for now.

The group was interrupted when Ron came storming in, "Hermione, you hit Lavander. Why the bloody hells did you do that for?"

Hermione stiffened she had to deal with Lavander's preening and now this. "So Lavander went crying to her 'Won-won'. She deserved it, speaking of something she knew nothing about."

Harry watched stunned as Hermione shot a bat bogey hex at Ron and ran off. Kagome looked at the two and muttered 'boys' before dashing after Hermione only to find her in the girls' restroom wiping away furious tears. "I don't know why I did that."

Kagome smiled sadly, "I do. And he's an idiot. But, Hermione, why did you hit Lavander?"

Hermione scrubbed the rest of her tears away, "I suppose you are going to tell me I over-reacted. But I couldn't let her get away with saying those things about you especially not knowing you."

Blinking owlishly, Kagome couldn't help but point to herself mutely. "Yes, you; she said you were leading Neville on and that you became mine and Ron's friend as an excuse to get close to Harry. That you were pining after him."

Kagome's sad smile returned, "Hermione, you don't have to fight for me. I appreciate it though. Nice to see we have become such good friends. But I should tell you this. The reason I was brought here was to keep me safe. Naraku's regained his memories of his past life when Voldemort's body was recreated. And with that comes his memories of me. Shippo and Sesshoumaru were worried he'd try to return to Japan and kill me for being the 'descendent' or 'reincarnation' of the priestess who killed him all those years ago. Harry is involved in all of this because he's InuYasha's reincarnation. I guess in both of his lives, I'm not good enough."

Catching the witch's attempt to refute the argument, "It's okay. I understand that my soul is trying to find the similarities to InuYasha, something that isn't fair to either party. But sadly enough, I do like Harry, regardless of his connections to InuYasha. But I'm not going to act upon them. As for Neville, I refuse to put him in any situation. He is a good man and deserves someone who would love him wholly. Not one who has part of her heart devoted to an egotistical hanyou. No matter what happened, I still love InuYasha. But I do find Neville a good friend. Plants love him which means he's good in my book."

Hermione blinked at that random assertion of Neville's worth, before she remembered that Kagome seemed to be connected to flora.

The two girls looked at each other before giggling at the absurdity of their conversation. Sobering up, "You know that Harry does fancy you. He's just being a stubborn git because you were friendly with Neville."

Kagome did not reply merely stating that they should get to Potions before they were stuck next to some Slytherins.

Harry couldn't get out of his mind the possibility of being reunited with Sirius again. This inattentiveness cost him yet another day of no marks and additional homework from Snape. Grumbling to himself, he packed up his ingredients and went to Transfiguration. He wanted to stop by and thank Kagome again but when he went to speak to her she was being accosted by Malfoy. Before he could rescue her, Kagome was nodding and giving one of those fake smiles that dazzle the room.

As soon as Malfoy left the room, Kagome dropped the smile and grumbled to herself in Japanese.

"_I know what you are playing at, but the game's afoot."_

"What did Malfoy want?"

Kagome jumped slightly at the unexpected interruption. "Jeez Harry, don't scare me like that. But Malfoy was apologizing for how he treated me earlier and wanted me to apologize to Shippo for everything. He also invited me to spend some of the holidays with his family when they are in Japan."

Harry could feel the beast in him growl and protest the action but Kagome shook her head, "I'm certain he has some connection to Naraku. I need to learn more about his plans."

With that Kagome walked off her mind still going over all that's happened in the day.

Kagome tapped her chin with her pen as she read through the passage about Felix Felicis jotting down notes on how dangerous it can be if incorrectly made and how the potion is banned at all sporting events. Looking up at Hermione, who was scanning a book filled with the theory that the type of honey may have an effect on the potency of the potion. The theory that orange blossom honey being most effective is what the witch understood from it.

"Oh no, we are late! The first match should be starting any moment." Hermione realizing the time quickly closed her book and both she and the miko packed up and checked out their references out and took them to the Gryffindor Tower before scurrying to the Quidditch Pitch.

The two girls sat down next to Neville; who turned pink at having Kagome sit next to him; Luna and Hagrid. All eyes went to field as the teams flew out to thunderous applause.

At another part of a figure leaned closer to the potion he was pouring into a bottle of mead, ensuring that not a drop spilt along the outside before magically resealing it.

_**Yes I am starting to bring a little of the 6**__**th**__** book back into the story. I probably won't include the Hogsmede and the cursed jewel incident.**_

_**No I'm not dead, Yes, I am super-busy, No I will NOT be giving any of my children up for adoption. I graduate on December 10 at 1pm so yeah I'm rushing around getting ready for that on top of my internship that finally ends on December 3**__**rd**__**. Now I'm job hunting and wow'ing on my downtime.**_

_**Random factoid: Oranges are considered to be a lucky fruit that is why I chose the Orange blossom honey for the Felix Felicis potion.**_


End file.
